All I Want is Everything
by angelisis7
Summary: What happens when you risk it all on a man, you are not even sure is worthy any longer? What happens when the life you had started to envision, is shattered? Can you pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

So... I sat down to write tonight, thinking I'd be starting on one of the two challenges Deb gave me, but what happened you might ask, well...I made the mistake of looking at the January challenge and guess what?! Another picture, that I've seen a bazillion times, catches my attention and then wham, bam, thank you ma'am, an idea strikes and the other two story ideas, take a backseat to this one.

Forget what you know about GH, because this won't follow its storyline much at all. What you need to know, there is no Cam, Elizabeth didn't EVER marry Lucky. There is of course the push and pull of Liason, but this one will be more serious and there journey somewhat slower. Thank you again Deb for sharing your wonderful ideas, I promise I'll get to work on them soon. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Again Warning for language and adult situations. I will also do by best to post a chapter a day of one story or another - it takes the pressure off of me, having so many stories going on right now, I hope you understand.

I used, **3. Elizabeth helping Jason out of his cuffs at the police dept**, for this challenge and will be using another as well...(I can't tell you yet, you have to wait, I'll add it, when I get to that part.) You'd have to go to Heather's Haven to see the challenge ( .com - just remove ().

**All I Want is Everything**

**Prologue**

Why did this keep happening to her? Why did she continually love a man that refused to take the necessary steps to make a life with her? Then again, why did she remain in another man's orbit, simply because she didn't want to face the world alone and look like a failure? So many questions and yet, there were no answers to be had.

Wasn't she a moron for coming to his rescue or standing by his side when he needed her?

The answer was simple, the emotions that drove her to do it, to the detriment of her heart, not so much. Love, love dictated that she stand by him, even though he hadn't really proven to be worthy.

Love she realized made little sense most days and was almost always illogical but you didn't love someone for what they could do for you, or to make your life easier, you loved them, because it was like breathing, needed and involuntary.

"Jason, why aren't you asking for your lawyer? You need to get out of here and I know just the way to do it."

"Elizabeth what are you talking about?"

Pulling a handcuff key from her bra, she quickly undid his cuffs before securing it once again in her bra.

Not giving him the chance to second guess her or try to talk her out of her, albeit harebrained idea, she slapped a gun in Jason's hand, pulled his arm until it circled her waist and brought the hand with the gun in it, up to her head.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Jason asked, nearly panicked, trying to drop his gun hand.

"Shut up and play your part and play it well." Elizabeth practically shrieked at him, although, quietly. "HELP, please somebody help!"

"WH…what do you think you are doing, you are going…" Jason hissed at her but stopped talking when half the precinct crowded the small room in an instant.

**XxXxX**

"What the hell is going on here?" Mac asked. Blinking his eyes as if the image would change and he wouldn't be seeing Jason Morgan holding Elizabeth Webber hostage in his own precinct.

"Morgan, let go of my…Elizabeth!" Lucky demanded.

Mac watched the look pass over both Spencer's and Morgan's face.

"Jason, think about this, you are holding a gun to Elizabeth's head. I don't know where you got the gun nor how my officers missed it but you need to stop this." Mac said, completely out of his comfort zone.

There weren't that many things in his life that he was sure of but one of those things he did know was, Jason Morgan loved the woman in his arms, had for many years. Why they hadn't figured it out and done something about it, still confused him but it wasn't his business, what was, was the fact that the man in front of him looked unsure and almost afraid.

"Jason, put the gun down and let Elizabeth go."

Mac saw something pass over Jason's gaze but it was there and gone before he could even be sure he saw something.

"I can't do that Mac. You need to back your officers off and let us leave here. Don't try to track us." Jason said, feeling more confused than confident but trying to convey the latter to those in the room.

Mac could feel a migraine starting, he wondered if there was any chance he was snug and warm in his bed, dreaming a dream that his over caffeinated mind was creating to screw with him.

He realized that thought was nothing but a pipe dream when Lucky stood in front of him, stomping his feet and whining like a two year old, that Mac needed to fix this.

"Spencer, you work for me, you either call me Sir or Mr. Scorpio. Whining about the unfairness of the situation isn't going to make Jason suddenly see the error of his ways."

"But Mac…"

"Cruz, remove Spencer from my sight, I will not have this turn in to a three ring circus or a blood bath. Jason, there has to be a way we can fix this…misunderstanding."

"I need you and your men to back up and let Elizabeth and me leave. I can't trust you or your men to figure this out, so I'll do it myself."

"Jason, we don't need you going vigilante. Just…"

"Stop, I know you are trying to stall for time, it isn't going to work. Do as I ask, before neither of us can come back from this moment."

Mac weighted his options and realized that while he was almost positive that he wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Everyone back it up, let him leave. Justice will be had, maybe not at this moment, but he will get his."

Why did those words ring falsely in his ears?

**XxXxX**

It took thirty minutes before Jason would stop glaring at her and another forty before he would speak his first words.

"I don't know what the hell was going through your mind when you cooked up this plan of yours, but you have managed to make me a kidnapper, a kidnapper Elizabeth!"

"Jason, don't yell. I know I didn't think this through but, you needed someone's help. You can be as mad as you like, but with the way things have been going, you'd have been stuck in jail for God knows how long."

"Be that as it may, how do you think you are going to get out of this? If you claim it wasn't a kidnapping, they are going to want to know how I got the gun, why you went along with it…"

"Could you just be happy you are free? Lucky arresting you was bogus. I don't believe for a moment that you are guilty but even if you are, there had to be a reason you did it."

Frustrated, when all she got was his patent glare, Elizabeth closed her eyes, choosing to ignore the infuriating man next to her. Only to have her eyes fly open when the sound of a siren sounded behind their SUV, "Jason, what's going on?"

'When the hell did it get dark?' She thought to herself, when her mind finally figured out that she must have dozed off.

Jason reached over and tightened her seatbelt before pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator, she noticed.

'Oh shit, this isn't good.'

"Just hold on, this could get…dangerous."

"The great Jason Morgan is talking about danger again, color me surprised." Elizabeth replied testily.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Can we talk about my attitude or lack thereof when we aren't being chased by cops?"

"You had me kidnap you, you think anytime soon the cops will just say 'aw-shucks we lost them, oh gee oh dang' and move on?"

"Your sarcasm is not needed nor is it wanted or warranted. I was trying to help you; obviously I made a huge mistake, thinking you'd be grateful." Elizabeth said but added to herself, 'I thought…' well, I don't know what I was thinking, 'wow, I can't even lie to myself while thinking to myself.'

**XxXxX**

Jason saw the tears but couldn't do anything about them at the moment.

He was about to speed up, when the cop pulled around them and sped off into the distance.

'For once, it had nothing to do with me' he thought with a small smile.

"Elizabeth, this is a serious situation."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I am not sure you do understand. Elizabeth, with Xavier 'The Fixer' Angelitto trying to take over our territory, everything and everybody is in danger. I should be home trying to find him and his employees not trying to outrun the cops."

"I can't believe this; I risked my life, my friendships, my job and my reputation and this is the thanks I get. Jason find a motel or something, I can't even stand the sight of you right now. Once again you are proving that no one matters but the family you made."

Jason's faced pinched into a look of dismay, that wasn't what he meant. Why did she continually make him lose all sense of his mouth?

"Elizabeth, you know I didn't mean it like that. There are just a lot of people who depend on me and by doing what you did, I'll be letting them down and not only that, they are in twice as much danger now."

"Of course, because you and only you know how to protect everyone, you're Super-Jason. The protector of bleach blonde bimbos, swarthy Italians and let us not forget the helpless children."

"Where is all this animosity coming from, I've done nothing wrong. We've maybe spoken twenty words to each other in the last two months and all of a sudden you show up at the police station and pull something like this, what is really going on?"

"It doesn't matter Jason, I think you've finally pulled my blinders off. I wasn't thinking when I helped you escape, I wasn't thinking when I…"

"When you what?"

"Forget it; just get us somewhere safe and you can go back and save your precious family. I made a huge mistake."

"Elizabeth?"

"Just stop talking. Finding a motel that is the only thing you need to do."

The temperature of the vehicle seemed to have dropped a good twenty degrees by the time he found an out of place motel that rented the rooms by the hour. It wasn't the most luxurious place, that was for sure, but it boasted hot water and a modicum of cleanliness.

He reached over to get Elizabeth's attention, but she recoiled from even at a hint of his touch.

'Nice one Morgan, alienating the one person who could probably right the kidnapping charges.' Dumbass, his mind screamed.

**XxXxX**

Could this day have been any worse? Elizabeth asked herself.

'Absolutely, he could have stated outright that I meant nothing to him, instead of beating around the bush.' She thought sadly.

When he placed her bag on the double bed and went to put his own on the couch, she finally found her voice.

"You might as well take your stuff back to your vehicle, you won't be staying here."

"What, you want me to get another room?"

"No, not at all, you are going back to Port Charles, your family and friends need you."

"Why the hell did I rent a room if you were just going to change your mind and want to go back?"

With a world weary sigh, Elizabeth explained. "You got the room for me, I'm staying, you're leaving it's as simple as that."

"I can't leave you here alone; it isn't safe, danger is lurking everywhere. For that matter, the cops probably have a bolo out on me and an arrest warrant out for you, just to cover their bases."

"Be that as it may, I'm staying. Jason, you were right, this was a mistake. Do what you do best, walk away, I'm a big girl now; I don't need you trying to protect me. I've lived through the worst." She said, but added for herself. 'My rape isn't even the worst anymore.'

Not able to stand seeing his face, she rushed to the bathroom, throwing over her shoulder a 'good luck', before slamming the door and locking it for good measure.

'How could I have been so wrong?' She asked herself.

"Elizabeth, can't we discuss this like adults?"

"There is nothing to talk about. I've been through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way…" Elizabeth began to say, with a little nod of thanks to David Bowie and his character Jareth, but had to stop when her throat closed and her tears overwhelmed her.

"It's time for you to go Jason, go home."

The silence seemed to stretch and transform, the longer she strained to hear something, the more she didn't hear.

When the door to their room closed with a quiet snick, Elizabeth whispered her goodbyes. Goodbye to the man that had stolen her heart at such a young age and unwittingly never gave it back and goodbye to her life and all that had come before that moment.

'Yes, indeed, goodbye Jason, the time for see you later and so long, has at long last, past.'

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for language and adult situations. Thank you for the reviews/favorites and follows. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think..

**Chapter One**

Jason left and while a part of him wanted to stay, there were more people in Port Charles who needed him. Maybe when he was able to get this all sorted out, he'd be able to apologize.

'What do I have to apologize for? She's the one who complicated an already complicated situation.'

He watched the kilometers speed by, the closer he got to home, the antsier he became. Something was wrong at home, he just knew it. How was he going to face those he cared about, if by his actions, someone was hurt or worse?

When he was a half hour out, he stopped at a mom and pops gas station. Using the payphone he called Marco, hoping the guard had already had his evening powwow with the other guards. Both he and Elizabeth had ditched their phones a few miles outside of Port Charles.

"Jason man, it is good to hear from you. The natives are getting restless. Carly's been up in arms about you kidnapping Miss Webber, blaming her for you not being here."

"Marco, is everything okay? I'm almost home, am I needed anywhere or is it safe for me to head to a safe house for the night?"

"Everyone has checked in. Sonny's at Greystone with Carly and the boys. Sam's at her mothers, crying about Elizabeth and her grubby claws. Honestly, it is really quiet; we haven't heard anything from Xavier or his flunkies. Are you and Miss Webber going to be staying in a safe house in Port Charles or are you going to go to one of the out of the way ones?"

"No, umm…" Jason said but stalled but then forced himself to continue. "She had me leave her at a motel and…"

"Excuse me? Jason, did you just say you left her there?"

"It isn't like that. She's safe. Sure the motel isn't the best but she's safe. I had to get home and she told me to leave."

"What's the name of the motel?" Marco asked, but there was a command in his voice.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"I'll take any tone I want, I can't believe you. What's the name of the motel Jason?"

"Listen, as soon as things cool off here, I'll go and get her. It isn't like she can be seen around town. Whether or not the cops have figured it out or not, she was the one who had me kidnap her."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you punishing her, because Super-Jason wasn't the one to fix everything this time? Jason, for the last time, what is the name of the fucking motel you left her at?"

"She isn't your concern, so take your attitude and shove it, before I find a permanent way to do so. You answer to me, not the other way around."

"Do you even recognize yourself anymore? You have been Sonny's flunky for too long. I used to respect you, I used to think myself fortunate to call you friend, I don't know who you are anymore but if you are capable of leaving someone who tried to help you, I don't think I want to know you anymore, nor work for you."

"Marco, you are reaching the end of my patience."

"Aww, isn't that too bad, I'm bothering poor Jason. What do you think the mother of your child is going to think, you arrogant ass. Don't call me, don't try to find me, I'm going to do what you should have, years ago."

"What the hell are you talking about? What mother of my child? You've lost your mind."

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of the people who obviously mean so little to you."

Before Jason could respond, he heard the slam of the phone and then a dial tone.

'What the hell was he talking about? I haven't been with…oh, fuck me.' He thought bitterly.

Slamming the receiver down, he dug through his pockets for more change and then realized he didn't know the number of the motel. After five minutes wasted talking to an operator who should not be in customer service, Jason fed his change into the machine and dialed the number.

"Moonlight Fantasies Motel, this is Louie, how may I help you?"

The man's accent, he was sure, was supposed to be French but it was a horrible facsimile.

"I need to be connected to room 119."

"Hold please."

The canned music set Jason's nerves on end.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is answering, are you sure the person you are looking for, hasn't checked out?"

"I'm almost positive." Jason said, but a worm of worry began to grown tentacles.

"Maybe the person you are looking for went across the highway to get something to eat at the diner there."

"Maybe, thanks, I'll try again later."

XxXxX

Elizabeth knew she was taking a huge risk, possibly throwing her whole life away but to her, Jason was worth it. At least, he used to be, then man she saw today and the last couple of weeks, she didn't even recognize him.

She had, falsely believed that if she went out of her comfort zone, did something that obviously no one else was willing to do; she'd be able to prove that she wasn't wrong for his life and that she wasn't made of glass that needed to be placed on a pedestal.

When she had seen him arrested in his home, with all the users worrying more about themselves than Jason, she realized that they used pretty words of friendship and brotherhood, when they needed Jason to toe-the-line and make things right or safe for them but when he needed them the most, they were never around.

So stupidly, she had concocted a plan, an obviously horrible plan, but a plan nonetheless, to save the man she loved, the father of her unborn child.

It had taken her a while, she'd had no choice but to go back to the hospital and try to work but her mind was on everything but doing her job. When Epiphany told her to go home, she agreed quickly, her boss was right, her mind wasn't in it today.

Pulling herself from her memories, Elizabeth finally unlocked the bathroom door and made her way towards the bed. Foolishly hoping that Jason would walk through the door any minute, until she realized she had been sitting on the floor of the bathroom for three hours. Her legs and back hurt, her eyes were swollen from crying, all in all, she was a mess.

Lying back on the bed, she curled her nose at the smell that wafted from the blankets; her stomach lurched and then began to roll. Rolling to the side of the bed, Elizabeth felt something poke painfully into the back of her left shoulder.

Unable to concentrate on the pain, Elizabeth dashed for the bathroom, barely making it before her stomach voided everything in it.

'Oh look, I ate popcorn, niblets corn and rice today…' she thought to herself.

Even though she had been blessed to have no morning sickness as of yet, she knew better than to eat foods that didn't digest the best, throwing them up was just nasty at the best of times.

Even if this was a five star establishment, she had spent entirely too much time in the bathroom and that was even more so true, considering she was pretty sure a rat was using the dripping tap in the shower for some reason or another and a cockroach hadn't been scared off by her presence. Instead, it seemed, it was curious. Beady eyes and feelers…ugh, creepy crawlies gave her the heebie jeebies.

Sure that her stomach wasn't staging the next revolution, Elizabeth carefully sat up. Feeling fairly confident that she was going to be okay, she stood on wobbly legs, palming the clammy sweat that had broken out on her forehead.

It wasn't the first mistake she made today and the way her luck was going, it probably wouldn't be the last.

Forgetting and using the hand that was slippery from her sweat, to grab a hold of the towel bar, threw her off balance enough that she wasn't able to right herself when she slipped.

Pin wheeling her arms to try to right herself, Elizabeth realized, right before her head connected with the sharp edge of the tub, it hadn't been enough.

Her last thought before darkness claimed her, 'don't take my baby, she's all I have left.' The last thing she heard was a grumbling rumble of a voice, what was said, she didn't know, but the menace she could hear clearly.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Warning for language and adult situations! Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Massive thanks for all the reviews/follows and faves. My muse is a happy ho!

**Chapter Two**

"Jason, what's going on?"

"I had to see you. Sonny said something and it got me thinking."

"What could he possibly have to say? Stay away from Elizabeth, she's evil, she's a spy, she's out for your money or you penis?"

"Umm…no, he was talking about last chances and lost loves and missing someone, honestly, I think he was drunk."

"So, what, you rushed over here to share another one of Sonny's pearls of wisdom?'

"Not exactly, are you busy?"

"I'm standing here in a towel, what do you think?"

"Do you want to be?" Jason asked with a leer.

Not sure what he was thinking, Elizabeth simply stared.

Watching his gaze literally heat up the longer he perused her towel clad body, Elizabeth began to fidget.

She had heard how a single look could set your body on fire, but until that moment, she had never experienced it.

"Jason" was all she was able to get out before his lips were on hers and his body had her pressed against the wall beside the door.

Her hands briefly tried to push him away, but in the next instant, she was grasping him closer.

When her towel hit the floor, Elizabeth was lost to the sensations his talented hands and finger were wringing from her body.

Every erogenous zone she had ever read or heard about was being played like a virtuoso, his years as a man-whore obviously served him well. 'Don't think about that while he's doing what he's doing…'

When he finally stopped pleasantly torturing her body, he quickly stripped his clothes before settling over her.

'Hmm, Enduro condoms, he supports the family brand.' She thought to herself, before he stole that ability from her.

Everywhere he took her; it was a mass of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies. The only sounds were his grunting moans and her breathy purrs of satisfaction.

By the door, against the wall, on the floor in front of a finally closed door, he took her to epic heights on the kitchen counter and on the table, but his best performances in her opinion were in the shower, three times and the bed twice, although, his athleticism against the fireplace ranked pretty high too.

Why he had a full box of condoms on him, she wasn't sure, but they used all but one and it was only sacrificed, because in her haste, she had pulled the plastic foil wrapped package from between his lips and in her haste, flung it away, when he was distracted and latched on to a pert, pink nipple.

When thought was possible, she had to commend his ability to orgasm eleven times in nine hours. Of course, she wasn't as limited. When she tried to count the numerous times he had made her putty in his hands, she found her body heating up again, which she thought should be impossible after being so sexually sated.

'At least twenty,' she said to herself, 'maybe more.'

Her lips were slightly swollen and a little bruised from all the excitement. Her legs felt as if she had run a 50k marathon, the rest of her, was simply pliable, if she had a bone left in her body, she'd be surprised.

For the first time in years, she fell asleep without a care or a worry. She figured she'd come to her senses at some point, but trying to regret a night where so much had been shared, was impossible. Or so she thought…

When she awoke later that morning, she was alone. No note, nothing, nothing to say if he'd be back or not. She waited, in between work and the few friends she hung out with, she waited.

XxXxX

"Kelly, what do you mean pregnant? I've been with two men in my entire life, not counting 'that' and the last time I was with anyone…condoms were used." Elizabeth explained to her friend and then added in almost a whisper, "Eleven to be exact."

"Excuse me, what was that?" Kelly questioned.

With a little more strength behind her voice, Elizabeth reiterated. "Eleven, we used…eleven."

"Okay, you used eleven; does that mean you forgot once?"

"No…it was simply misplaced, I found it last month, under the rug that sits in front of my door."

"So, you used eleven condoms in what, a week, a month?"

"Umm…" Elizabeth said but had to stop, her entire body had suddenly gone as red as a stop sign. "One…"

"One week, one month, which is it?" Kelly questioned again.

"One night!" Elizabeth exclaimed blushing deeper if that was possible.

"Wow! I'm…when you say one night, how many hours are we talking about?"

"My God, does it matter?"

"Not in the way that it would change the outcome of whether or not you're pregnant but babies and sex are my job, consider this merely for enquiring minds, in a professional way of course."

"Of course…if you must know, it was nine hours."

"For purely scientific reasons, how many times did he ejaculate and how many times did you orgasm?"

"Kelly, just because you call it scientific, doesn't make it so; I know you and your perviness. Eleven for him and I think around twenty for me, but I could be on the low side. That man is talented in the bedroom." Elizabeth accidentally over shared.

"Will you be sharing who the baby daddy is, or are you going to leave me dying of curiosity?"

"The latter, Kelly, you don't understand, I didn't plan this, we, he…oh hell."

"Well, you know condoms aren't 100% guaranteed. One could have broken or had a small hole in it, making it defective…honestly; I'd be shocked if you weren't pregnant after going at it like rabbits."

"I am so screwed. Lucky has been following me around like a lost little puppy lately. I can't figure out why, considering we ended years ago, not too long after he came back from the dead. I've dated one man in the last five years and then he too disappeared. Fuck."

"I don't know what to tell you. As your doctor, make sure you make another appointment so we can do what we need to, plus make sure you get the needed vitamins and whatnot. As your friend, I'd say you've had a rough patch. Your grams dying, Emily publically tarring and feathering you for not making Lucky's life better, your friendship/relationship with Jason imploding and Carly, Courtney and Sam all shrieking to the heavens about your fall from grace and how you faked it, so the men would try to save you, but you need to put it all behind you."

"Sure, because falling in love and having that person vanish – might I add, that it wasn't the first time – causes a person to have issues. Not to mention, being stupid enough to go out every night, searching for said missing man and for thanks, I'm pulled into a dilapidated warehouse, beat within an inch of my life and raped and before I am found, the rats dine on my unconscious body…and somehow, it's my fault to 85% of the town and another 12% agree with that but also say it was all a ploy to get attention."

"You know the truth, I know the truth and so does that other 3%. Screw the ones who can't see the truth or won't acknowledge it."

"Easier said than done, Kelly, but damnit, I am not mother material, I'm screwed up enough and have screwed up enough."

"You are not a screw up; bad things have happened to you, horrible things in fact but look at it this way. You are here, standing on your own two feet, you didn't let anything win against you. You've fought hard for your sanity; don't give in now, when you have the best reason to fight."

Elizabeth had cried, cried in the hospital, on the elevator ride down to the parking garage, in the car and pretty much everywhere in her one bedroom apartment.

It took a few days, but she fought hard to get out of her mental vortex of fear and inadequacies, of course the biggest push was watching Jason get arrested for Ric Lansing's supposed murder.

XxXxX

Rubbing her forehead with bound hands, Elizabeth was forcefully pulled into the here and now. Riot type cuffs bound her hands and feet, effectively preventing her much movement.

Of course she'd dream, dreams that were better off locked away, especially now. She felt a brief moment of sadness and regret well up, but squashed it before it could get a foothold. She had tried numerous times over the last couple of months to tell him, but at every attempt, Sonny, Carly, Sam or Courtney, stopped her.

She wondered at the time, whether they knew her secret, but scoffed at the idea, no one but Kelly knew. She was almost positive.

Looking around the dingy room, she saw a small table, a toilet and a sink and mirror. Besides the bed, there was nothing else to sit on. She supposed if she was here long enough, she'd just pull the table to the bed, if she was allowed to eat.

Not feeling steady enough to stand, but her bladder demanded she needed to, she took small, shuffling steps towards the toilet. What could have been done in three strides, took at least five minutes.

The head injury she had sustained, was still messing with her vision and whether it was from lack of food and water or the injury or a combination, she was very dizzy.

Once finished, she shuffled her way to the sink, washed her hands and then after fortifying her resolve, looked in the mirror. Her shirt and pants were crusted with dried blood. An inch, maybe an inch and a half gash on the right side of her forehead, almost in the hairline, was already purple and black, it looked to still be oozing somewhat, but obviously had pretty much stopped.

Blood loss could also be a reason behind her blurred vision and dizziness too, she thought briefly.

Knowing she should stay awake in case of a concussion, but unable to keep her eyes open, once she reached the bed. She curled into a fetal position, awkwardly holding her cuffed hands over her baby.

There wasn't anyone to pray to or wish for, so she simply closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Warning for language and adult situations. This chapter is a little dark and ugly... Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter Three**

"Sonny, are you even listening to me?"

"Not even a little bit. I have bigger things to worry about right now, why don't you take the boys and go visit your mother?"

"I would, but Marco disappeared, so it looks like you are stuck with me, unless you want to give me Francis."

"Carly, do you know how disturbing it is, having my wife chase after a guard?"

"It isn't like that, I just can't seem to figure out how he 'ticks'. There is something about him, he acts like I don't even exist and when he does have to be around me, it seems like he only tolerates me. That is a slight against me as a woman and your wife."

"That's because he doesn't like you. He doesn't like that you play head games with the guards or that you continually try to ditch said guards. You disrespect me in almost every way and your continued reliance on Jason looks badly on me and makes me look weak."

"Sonny, you know I only rely on Jason, because he is my best friend, there is nothing in this world that would take him away from me. We are soul mates, destined to be the best of friends, for forever and ever. I love you Sonny, but I have to have friends outside of our life."

"I know how you think you are his soul mate; I have had to listen to that tripe for years now. I even allowed you to talk me into killing one of my guards and then having Elizabeth Webber killed, although, that didn't work out exactly like it should have." Sonny said with a sigh.

It wasn't like he had a distinct hatred of the girl; she just couldn't stay away from 'HIS' enforcer. If Jason could keep his head, when spending time with her, there wouldn't be a problem, but on three different occasions Jason had disregarded his orders and done things his way.

Going to the cops when she was kidnapped, shortly after they met, was just one of the ways Jason had run afoul. Then there was his spurning of Courtney, until Sonny stepped in and fixed things and not least of all, running out on him when he was trying to explain why he would always love Lily and why Brenda would forever be his holy grail. Whatever Jason managed to get from his conversation, was the opposite of what he was trying to convey. For almost 24 hours, Jason hadn't been available, it was inexcusable.

"I still don't know how Ric and Ian managed to screw the pooch on that one. If they would have been smart, they would have just killed her, but they let their dicks lead them around and look what happened, we almost lost Jason to her whorish clutches."

He still couldn't believe she bought that he had hired men to hurt Elizabeth. He didn't shop out that kind of job, he was a man and as such, he handled things like that himself.

"Yes well, one thing can be said about Elizabeth, she is beautiful, not just on the outside but the inside as well. I am sure they fell victim to her considerable charms…but I could never fall prey to such paltry things. I like fire and spine and some vindictiveness to my women." Sonny replied a spark of something demented dancing in his eyes.

Of course, he failed to mention that he also liked the softer side of some women; they were the ones who made him feel wholly like a man. He had the videos and pictures locked in a safe at the coffee shop, available for his perverse needs, whenever the 'desire' struck. If he was honest, the desire struck often.

"I don't get why men fall for her angelic façade, obviously it is an act. I have more class, personality and presence in my left nipple than she does as a whole."

Pulling himself back to the conversation at hand, he discretely adjusted his rising passion.

Nevertheless, Sonny couldn't really agree with that. Carly was pretty, sometimes her innate selfishness didn't make her look so, but she did have a decent body, although, when compared to Elizabeth's flawless beauty and innate sexuality, she made Carly look like a third class citizen.

"Sonny, what is with you? You keep spacing out on me; you know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry, I'm worried about Jason, whatever is going on with him right now, could spell trouble for us. Angelitto will make his move soon and 'MY' enforcer is not here."

"Are you really that worried about some slash and hack, hack? You could defeat him with one hand tied behind your back."

"Of course I could, but I have people to handle such things, so I take no risks with our family."

"We love you for thinking of us." Carly replied.

"Listen, I'd love to continue this, but I have some work I need to take care of at the coffee shop, I thought I had everything I needed here, but…"

"No, I understand. Can you have Francis pack the boys up and we'll head to mommas for a visit."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Sonny responded, placed a kiss to her forehead and rushed out.

"Going somewhere boss?"

"Yes, I have some…work that needs to be taken care of. Carly needs your help, she wishes to go to Bobbie's, could you help her get the boys ready and stay with her, Marco has disappeared."

"Umm, sure boss, is this something we need to be worried about?"

"Not at all, I think he had a hissy fit over something. He'll turn up and when he does…" He didn't bother elaborating; his men knew he didn't handle insubordination lightly and if he wanted his men to know something he told them, so Francis questioning him, annoyed him.

**XxXxX**

Carly spent five minutes visiting with her mother, before she borrowed her car and went to her meeting.

If anyone even suspected she had these meetings, she figured she'd most likely be found with cement shoes in the harbor but how could she possibly stop?

Besides the fact that she was being blackmailed, she actually enjoyed her twice weekly trysts.

She supposed the chance of being caught, intensified the feelings but she never really gave it much thought. In her opinion, everyone was an idiot and there was no chance that she could be found out and on the off chance that she was, she'd simply explain why she was doing it, she'd come up with a cover months ago.

Of course, that might not fly, since there was three months where things could have been taken care of, but weren't.

"Hello Xavier, will it be business or pleasure first?"

"Business, I fear our personal dalliances have come to an end."

"What, why? You can't tell me we aren't amazing between the sheets, you give the word and I'll give you everything you want on Sonny and his business; I'll give up my kids and family. It's you Xavier; I've been waiting for a man like you, my whole life."

"I hate to say it…well, actually I don't. You were nothing more than a means to an end. I needed things you had but because of your complete ineptness and stupidity, makes you an easy mark. The only thing I need from you now, is your friend Morgan's whereabouts."

"I don't…" Carly began, but her tears stole her breath. "Why, why would you be so cruel?"

"It isn't cruelty that has me speaking the truth, it is the fact that you are such a waste of space, you are a reprehensible human being. You would lie, cheat, steal and kill to get what you want or for what you think you deserve. You are always looking for your next big meal ticket and think your substandard looks and body, not to mention personality, will keep you in the life and power you want and think you deserve."

"I loved you, I gave you my body and everything you asked of me and this is how you repay me? I…"

"That's the problem, you think you are hot shit, but in actuality, you are a bottom feeder, a cockroach. There are low class call girls that have more sense than you do and know how to administer a proper blow job. I'm sorry; well not really; I'm just not that in to you."

Blubbering and managing to rub snot all over her face, while trying to stem her tears, Carly managed to run into not only the wall but the door, before she made it out of the room.

"My God, you are an ugly crier." Xavier said to her retreating back.

**XxXxX**

Sonny slipped silently into his office, hoping that by being so quiet, no one would discover he was there.

It was easier to be inconspicuous when he wanted a couple hours to revel in certain things.

Pushing the button on the side of his wall safe, he took a seat, waiting for the monitors to rise up and turn on.

He had started with only one monitor but with three different angels to his video, it worked better when he could see them all simultaneously. The two bulletin boards to the right and left of the monitors, gave him everything he would need to recreate his 'shining' moment.

Grabbing what he needed from the hidden cubbyhole beneath his roll chair, he was ready.

'Maybe with Carly busy, I can take more time, really savor this moment. Perhaps I should look into sending her to the island, I could…' he thought to himself, but cut his train of thought off. It wouldn't do to immerse himself so fully into his passions and desires. When he did, he lost all sense of time and ran the risk of being caught.

No, he'd take what he could get now, and then maybe he'd be the one to take a little vacation. Perhaps the object of his desire would be home by then and he could, reintroduce them to the joys he could offer.

With a plan firmly set in his mind, he turned back to his more pleasurable pursuits.

**XxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you all enjoy and you'll let me know what you think. Thanks for the follows/faves and reviews!

**Chapter Four**

"Where's Marco?"

"Haven't seen him in a day or two, I think he said something about family business and left."

"What the hell? I talked to him an hour ago; he said he had his nightly check in with all the guards."

"I'm sorry Jason; I don't know what to tell you."

"Well isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic!"

"What's up?"

"I can't go into it right now, too much his happening and I'm losing my focus, possibly my mind."

"How's Elizabeth doing, I can't imagine she's happy to be on the run?

"Francis, I…can you just pretend you didn't ask, it is better that way?"

"Oh Jason, what have you done?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"That's the part that scares me." Francis replied.

"What? Never mind, I don't have time for this. I need to find Marco and talk to Sonny. Liz's kidnapping/jailbreak was the worst thought plan and I may find myself in jail for not only Ric's murder but for her kidnapping as well. There are too many people counting on me to keep them safe, this can't be happening right now."

"Ric's death is the universes way of righting some wrongs; you know we are working on exonerating you. As for the kidnapping, I am sure Diane can figure something out. Now what is really wrong, because I have to say, the way you've been acting lately…I barely recognize you."

"Just, leave it alone Francis."

"Fine, let me talk to Liz, I have a message for her."

"I…you can't talk to her right now, she's…sleeping."

"Wow, I…really Jason, you are going to lie to me now. Figure your shit out, because if you don't pull your head out of your ass, you are going to find yourself alone and if you keep treating 'your employees' like nothing more than grunts, you will be going down for first-degree murder. If you left her alone somewhere, you better pray she is safe and happy or you will be dealing with me."

The ring of the dial tone alerted him to once again being hung up on. It was starting to become a pattern and he didn't like it.

Pushing his darker thoughts away, Jason stepped through the door and stood, transfixed.

"…" Realizing not even an oof or an umm had passed his lips, Jason tried again.

"…"

He couldn't believe his eyes. He had to have been shot and killed; being dead was the only thing that made sense. He had to be in hell.

His eyes took in the sight before him. Fear, disgust, horror, anger, a multitude of emotions ran rampant through his mind and body. His eyes and mind were stuck on no, it isn't possible.

"…" Then suddenly, everything clicked into place. Almost as if there was a shutter in his mind, it slammed down, coloring his gaze red, his body thrummed with the intensity of his anger, at the betrayal that tasted beyond sour, that lingered on his tongue.

" . .THIS?" Jason asked, but his hands shook from holding his body so tightly.

"Jason…what…umm…someone dropped these off here today and I thought it was something else, but…look…I think we can find out who…Jason, why are you here, aren't you on the run?"

"Sonny, you have five seconds to give me some answers and they better be the truth, not your bent version of it. You have five seconds to save your ass, use them wisely."

One second…

"I don't know what these are…" Sonny said, all the while trying to stop the images on the screen from changing.

"LIE!" Roared Jason, legs moving shoulder width apart, looking very much like a caged tiger.

Two seconds…

"I really don't, why would I know, Jason, man, you have to believe me." Sonny hurriedly spit out.

"BULLSHIT. Why is my girl on your screens, why is she naked and bleeding and bruised? Why are you and…WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Three seconds…

"…"

Four seconds…

"…"

Five Seconds…

"Jason, please, we are brothers, don't let a little nothing bitch like her get in the way of our deep and abiding relationship. I know you can feel what I feel, stop fighting it. We…we are stronger together, we could rule the world. If that useless cunt would have realized you didn't want her, we wouldn't have had problems. It is me you love, me, only me." Sonny entreated stepping away from his desk, pants around his knees, cock jutting out in front of him, hard and weeping, covered in what looked like numerous ejaculations. His arms held out, as if to hold or hug Jason to him.

"You…I…This is the ultimate act of betrayal, this…" Jason started to say but stopped, pulled his gun from behind his back and emptied the full clip into his body. Three to his groin, one to his heart, two to his head and the rest were body shots, each shoulder, both knees.

It didn't give him a sense of justice, it didn't alleviate the enormous amount of guilt that settled firmly in his heart but it did give him a moment of closure, a single moment of gratification.

Grabbing the discs and pictures, Jason rushed from the office.

**XxXxX**

"It's time to wake up sleepy head; you've been asleep long enough."

"…"

"None of that get up."

"Ma…Marco? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, silly, why else would I be here. Jason sent me to protect you."

"Jason…does that mean he is safe?"

"Sure, who wold ever be able to get one up on the great Jason Morgan, I assure you, he is fine."

"Marco, how did you find me, what happened?"

"As soon as Jason left, he phoned me, it is fortunate that there were no cops out, I would have been thrown in jail for breaking so many speeding laws."

"Are…are you going to get me out of these things? I can't feel my hands or feet, I think they are numb."

"Let me see if I can find something, stay here, I'll be right back."

**XxXxX**

Driving was proving to be harder than he thought it would, the sheen of tears in his eyes and the almost debilitating weight on his heart, made simple breaths hard to draw.

Pulling to the side of the road, trying to clear his tears, but no sooner had he wiped his eyes dry, than more took up residence.

As he was about to give up on trying to stem his tears, his phone rang. Not bothering to see who it was, he answered. "Morgan." Jason snarled into the phone.

"Jas, Jason…I need…I, you need to come get me." Carly whined into the phone.

"Carly…I can't. I'm busy."

"No Jas, no, you are never too busy. I need you that is all that matters. I tell you I need you and you come."

"Let me guess, you did something and now, whatever it is, has backfired or blown up in your face and now you need me to save you from yourself, because you were just being you."

"Exactly, see I knew you'd understand. Besides, Xavier was the one who was using me and he took advantage of me." Carly cried.

"Xavier? Xavier who?" Jason asked his voice belied the anger that was coursing through his veins.

"Jas, you know me, I was just trying to find something on him, so you and Sonny would be safe, and I knew I could use my numerous charms to get him to squeal like a pig…"

"Numerous charms…Carly, you are on your own, I can't fathom how I willingly gave up so much of my life, to make yours better, when you've done nothing but ruin mine. Your life expectancy has gone down considerably. I can surmise why you would go to an enemy of ours but this time, save yourself, I've been relieved of duty."

"Jas, Jas…no you can't…"

'Thank God for the end call button,' Jason thought to himself.

"Francis I need you."

"You need me, well isn't that sweet. Too bad I can't help, I'm guarding Carly, she's at her mothers."

Jason's bark of laugh was tinged with a little hysteria, with a touch of irony.

"No Francis, she's not. She is at Xavier's hotel room… It doesn't matter, she won't be needing guards. Francis, you may think me lower than pond scum, but the fact of the matter is, not only do I need you but so does Elizabeth."

"You know Jason; there was a time I would have done anything for you. I considered you one of my best friends and look where that has gotten me. I think you need to figure this one out on your own."

FUCK… His screw ups were beginning to pile up and he was starting to realize he had alienated everyone who actually mattered to him, and all for people who were doing their damnedest to ruin him.

"She's pregnant with my baby."

"Well, congratu-fucking-lations, what do you want, a prize, ribbon, maybe a trophy?"

"You still work for me Francis."

"No, I work with you or I did. Don't call me again, I have to re-evaluate where we go from here."

"You are sounding as possessive as Sonny did, before I killed him. I don't need this shit."

When he hit call end, Jason realized, how alone he felt and wondered, 'Is this how Elizabeth's felt all these years?'

**XxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Do to my monstrous screw up, here is an extra chapter! GetMoMoney pointed out I was a blonde (Thank you by the way) and mentioned I posted chapter four of All I Want is Everything (which had already been posted) to I'm Pretty But Not Easy. So here is the fix with an extra chapter. Hope you all will forgive my oversight and I've learned my lesson, wake up more before posting anything.

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth had waited at least ten minutes and still Marco hadn't come back.

'Where is he?' she wondered to herself.

After waiting roughly another ten minutes, Elizabeth began to make her slow way to the closed door.

"Marco, can you hurry up? It feels like I am walking on pins and needles. This isn't a good position to be in for my baby. Not to mention, I'm hungry so could you hurry up?"

As her hand closed around the door knob, she heard the tell-tale snick of a lock.

"Marco, this isn't funny, what the hell is going on?"

"You need to shut up, just understand that you aren't getting out of there. I'll send someone in soon to release your hands and bring you something to eat. Listen to what I say and you won't have a problem, don't and you will face the consequences, you and your baby."

"Where's Marco?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Get back on the bed."

For her baby, she shut up and made her way back to the bed.

It was time to take stalk of the things she had and what if anything could be used for a weapon.

There were nefarious undertones to what was happening. Even more so, the last few months had been fraught with tension and those she had been trying to reconnect with, were more secretive and distant than ever before.

The sound of the door being opened brought her from her thoughts and halted her eyes exploration of the small area.

**XxXxX**

"You need to get rid of the dead weight, call me when it's gone, then we can talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about? How do you know anything about my company?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"My 'dead weight' as you call it, is no longer here."

"Oh, she is still there, she's crying and carrying on two doors down from your hotel room. As for what we need to talk about, I think it is time we came to some form of agreement."

"How can any such agreement be had, when neither of us is willing to lay all our cards on the table? Then there is also the fact that you are playing a deadly game with some very precious lives."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you are sure you are unwilling to broker a deal, I suppose my usefulness of you, has run its course."

"Now, now, don't be hasty, I didn't say I was unwilling, I just want, if you'll excuse the cliché, all my eggs in one basket. You, I understand, have become an even more powerful man. What does this 'agreement' you talk of, bring to the table for me?"

"More than you know."

"A man of few words, I like it, but I am going to need more than a blanket response to peak my interest."

"I have a few things that need to be taken care of, are you willing to meet me, in say four days? I should be able to complete my business…issues by then."

"Make it a week, I too have some…business dealings to finish, that will take me out of state."

"Do you really think you are in a position to dictate to me?"

"The better question Mr. Morgan is, are you really in a sound position to be questioning me?"

"You don't question me or my motives. I don't have time for this; I'll speak to you again in a week."

Hanging up the phone, Jason wondered not for the first time, when this became his life. He needed a vacation, or something.

**XxXxX**

***Flashback***

"Sonny, you need to learn to deal with the women in your life. Every time I turn around, another woman is popping up and you pull my attention off of our business to deal with it. It needs to stop, especially with this newest threat coming at us, on all fronts. Angelitto is not a person to be taken lightly. Just look at what he did to the Ruiz family."

"It hasn't been proven that Angelitto had anything to do with that. Your job is what I tell you it is, you need to figure out a way to keep Sam and Carly away from each other, one of these day's those two are going to kill each other and somehow, they'll pin it on us. I also need you to look into Carlota Nunez. I remember her from my younger days, she's got a son, and he could be mine."

"Jason, you need to keep Sonny's whore away from me and my kids. They don't need to smell the stink of the brothel every time they come to see their father at work."

"You bitch, you don't know anything. I am not a whore; I'm just popular with the boys.

"Oh, I am sure you are, they just line up around the block for that shake, don't they skankzilla?"

"Jayson, you need to keep your gold-digging, trailer-trash bestie away from me, I fear I may get lice or fleas just being near her. Make her shut up, it isn't right the way she always calls my down, I am…I was the mother of your 'brother's' child." Sam said. Breaking out the waterworks and trying to look ashamed and heartbroken.

"How dare you, you…"

"Enough! I don't have enough patience, nor is there enough medication in the world to stop the headache you two can create." Jason paused to take a deep breath, but before he could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Eliz…Elizabeth, this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Not a minute earlier, he was fighting off the beginnings of a migraine and now, he felt…contentment. It would be short lived, he figured.

"I…Jason…" Damn, who knew it could be this hard to say what was on your mind.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Three voices screeched from behind him.

He saw Elizabeth take a deep breath and square her shoulders. He realized as soon as she did it, whatever she was here to say, wouldn't be said.

"Jason, I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life. I appreciate the gesture, more than I can say."

"It was more than a gesture you self-indulged twit." Carly snarked from right behind Jason, her venomous tone, causing Jason to roll his eyes and wish, not for the first time, that this wasn't his life.

All three of his friends, had a possessive had clutching him, as if Elizabeth would somehow over power all of them and steal him away.

Jason was trying to find the right words before blurting out something that shouldn't be said in mixed company, but once again, there was another knock, this time followed by Marco popping his head in the door and announcing the Port Charles Police Department.

'As if my day couldn't get any better.' He thought to himself.

"Jason Morgan you are under arrest for the murder of Ric Lansing." Mac said an air of finality entering is tone.

"Mac, you know Jason didn't do this, you need to find the real murderer." Elizabeth said with feeling.

Before the hand cuffs had even clicked closed, Sonny, Carly and Sam all walked out the door. Not a see ya, so long, we'll find the real killer, they just up and left.

When Elizabeth went to follow them down to the station, Jason calmly asked her not to. Told her to go to work and that he'd contact her when he could.

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth stood in front of her car for a good long while. Wondering how the man she loved, could honestly toss away his life, for the biggest users in Port Charles?

When her mind finally caught the spinning gears and was capable of thought once again. Elizabeth decided to listen to Jason and go back to work. There wasn't much she could do for him, but she did phone his lawyer before signing back in.

It was during the tedium of filling out charts that her mind began to plan and plot, at first, she wasn't even realizing she was doing it, but as the plan was flushed out more, when it had more than just bones, Elizabeth decided, being at work, wasn't the right place for her after all.

***End Flashback***

**XxXxX**

"Is everything set?"

"You bet boss. When are we going to make contact?"

"Not until the last possible moment. Morgan needs to be here, when we take the last thing away from him, when we take what was never supposed to be his."

"Are you sure about this? I mean it is one thing to be going after someone because they have wronged you or hurt someone you care about, but this, this could start a mob war."

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I know exactly what we are doing and how to incapacitate him, for good."

"If you say so…but the little woman, she is something else. I've never seen such beauty before. I'd like to show her what a real man could do to her, if you know what I mean."

"Why do all you men and I use the term loosely want to show your manliness or prowess or whatever it is, by raping a woman? It doesn't make you a big man to be able to manhandle and over power someone. No one here is Casanova or Don Juan; you are hired muscle…sometimes I wonder how I ever became involved in such undertakings."

"Because as much as you like to try to be different, you think with your dick as well and you know, a hot little number like the bitch in the room, would rock your world but…and it is a big but, she wouldn't look sideways at you, she wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire, if you didn't show her who is boss."

"That's where you are wrong boys. I know her well, I've held her soft, pliable body in my arms, I've felt the sting of her tears and she cried over users and loser and I've felt the sting of her fiery temper. I will have the girl when this is done, not because I took her with force, but because I showered her with affection and understanding."

"Sure, whatever you say boss…"

"Get back to work, there is much to do and if I know Morgan, he'll pull his head out of his ass, sooner rather than later."

**XxXxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter, same warnings as all of my other GH stories. Thank you for the reviews/Faves and Follows! You guys are great.

I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Six**

Jason had been all over Port Charles, things were starting to come together, but there was one thing he needed to do before he could leave.

"Francis, you need to go and get Carly, she is still at the hotel, two doors down from Xavier's room. Make sure she goes home, she cannot be allowed to go anywhere near the coffee shop, actually, you shouldn't go there either. Before you say anything that will be nothing but insubordination, just do as you are told."

He didn't wait for a reply; he simply disconnected the call and moved on to the next part of his plan.

"J, I need you to get to Moonlight Fantasies Motel. I wouldn't ask this of you, but I need you to protect someone. She should still be in room 119, but when I tried to call, there was no answer. If she isn't there, find her."

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Yes, well, there are a lot of bad ideas going around lately. Just…protect her, with your life if necessary, please. I don't have a lot of people I can count on right now, bringing you back, obviously proves that."

"Obviously! I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks and just…be careful."

One more stop he decided and then he was getting the hell out of dodge. It seemed every street he took, had a cop patrolling it. Thankfully, he had used what little brains he had left and didn't go with the normal SUV, which he normally used. Instead, he took his new baby out. It was midnight blue, almost the exact color of Elizabeth's eyes and white racing stripes. It was a completely un-Jason Morgan type vehicle, but his1968 Shelby Cobra, was a thing of beauty.

Banging on the door, Jason was finding himself becoming more and more annoyed, the longer he had to wait.

His level of tension seemed to be climbing as the seconds ticked by.

"If you're looking for Xavier, you just missed him. He is on his way to New York City, something about a lead. Why are you here Jason?"

"Don't you think the better question would be why you wouldn't help me with Elizabeth?"

"Why, you said she was safe, am I not supposed to take you at your word?"

"Francis, I understand you are pissed but if Elizabeth isn't safe aren't you going to feel horrible for not trying to protect her?"

"Why should I? You are the egomaniac who left her alone."

"When this is all said and done, I'll be expecting an apology from you."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Morgan, I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Jason was about to respond but he'd had enough, arguing with a good friend, wasn't going to get him anywhere.

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth was beginning to feel the effects from her head injury. The blood loss, although not a great deal, had depleted her energy enough. She needed fruit juice of some kind, or something to eat with some sugar in it.

If she was right, there were at least three, possibly four people, men, beyond her locked door. The voices sounded slightly familiar but it could also be her mind playing tricks on her. Being terrified for your unborn child, caused you to see and hear safety, possibly even when it wasn't there.

This had seemed like a much better plan, when she had first concocted it and that wasn't the first time she had thought that. Look where it had gotten her now. One day, she'd stop making stupid mistakes.

Screaming her fool head off, had not garnered her any favors. Her throat was scratchy, her voice nothing but a husky whisper now. Of course, the black eye didn't help matters. She had survived a wicked knock to the head, without a black eye, but thanks to some leather clad thug, who had shut her up in the quickest fashion, she could no longer lay claim to escaping without said black eye.

Perhaps it was a good thing she couldn't scream any longer. The headache that was threatening to become a full fledge migraine, seemed like it would be scream worthy.

Thankfully, thug #1, seemed to become annoyed with her confined state and had at last, freed her legs. Having her arms free would be better but she'd work with what she had.

She just had to stay strong. If she couldn't save herself, she was sure someone would come to her rescue, there were people who cared about her…she hoped.

'Stupid men and stupid plans and stupid women who love stupid men…' She thought to herself.

**XxXxX**

Four hours later, Jason fishtailed into the parking lot of the motel. His heart felt like it had been residing in his throat for the last three and a half hours. Everything that could go wrong, seem to have done just that.

When he pushed the already open door all the way open, Jason's instincts screamed that he had fucked up.

Moving to the bathroom, to the last place he had seen Elizabeth, Jason moved slowly, his full attention on searching and cataloging. She wasn't here, looks like she had been gone for hours. A glint of light caught his eye and drew it to the bed.

Pulling the covers back and stripping the sheets to the bottom, he saw the hypodermic and how it had been placed in the mattress to conceal and hold it secure. A small amount of blood stained the mattress and the sheets.

Not seeing anything else untoward, he continued his steps towards the bathroom. The harsh light made the drying blood look worse. His gut knew she wasn't dead, but his heart and mind were finding it hard to agree.

The annoying ringing of his phone was almost more than he could take.

"What?"

"Jason, I hear you stopped by my hotel room. I thought we agreed that we would meet at our agreed on time."

"I did and we did agree, Xavier, but I didn't see the harm in trying to renegotiate, face to face." His tone was icy and his mood not much better. He didn't have time to shoot the shit, he needed to find Elizabeth.

"Are you so…corrupted, that you would try to renege on our agreement?"

"There was no reneging; I was simply trying to make a bad situation, less…bad. What difference does it make; you are in my territory and conducting questionable deals. You should have scheduled a meeting long before this."

"Yes, I should have but the fact remains, why would I willingly meet with people who are so morally bankrupt? I may not be a white hat, but I am far from the black hat, you and your…associate painted me."

When the hair on the back of his neck began to rise, he moved with quick precision. Placing the weight on his front leg and rising to his toes on the back, he swiveled with cat-like grace, shifting from standing into a low crouch. His right hand was steady and held the now freed gun from the back of his pants, the other steadying his weight and concealing the phone.

Before he even raised his eyes, he was speaking. "If you had anything to do with this, you won't survive this betrayal."

Hearing the click of more than one gun's safety coming off and being cocked, almost in tandem, Jason realized he was a fool for walking in there unprepared.

"Marco, what do you think will happen? You take me out and then what, you and Elizabeth live happily ever after?"

"Don't say her name, don't even think about her. Drop your gun and get on your stomach."

"And if I don't?"

"Then your death will happen sooner rather than later. I thought I'd be kind and take you to her, so you could say your goodbyes. My boss, he wants to talk to you, so I'll do you a courtesy, let you see her, before you don't see anything again."

Weighing the pros and cons to doing what he was told, against not doing it, Jason slowly dropped his gun to the floor, nudging the piece with his toe when he was fully standing.

"Then take me to her. You better hope she is in good health, or else."

"Or else what? You are surrounded by men you thought loyal to you, you don't have a leg to stand on."

"Just get on with this Marco, whatever games you are hoping to play, are of little consequence to me."

"Doubt you'd be saying that, if you knew how deep this dissension is. Fear not, before your end comes, albeit painfully, you will see what your loyalty and stupidity has cost you."

"Good, great, let's go.

Jason knew he didn't have a lot of options, but getting to see Elizabeth, even if it was only for a moment, it would be enough to soothe his soul. If they screwed up and put them together…then that would be their downfall, he hoped. Being taken to her would save him the time it would take to find her on his own.

It was time to plan and it had to be one hell of a plan.

Not only was Elizabeth's and their unborn child's life hanging in the balance, but so was his. He may be an idiot more often than not, but it was time to follow his instincts, they had never, EVER led him wrong.

**XxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter! Sorry it is so short, but, I had to stop here. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter Seven**

"Jason? What the hell happened to you?" Elizabeth asked after the door was slammed and locked.

"Let's just say I'm in a lot of pain and leave it at that."

Moving until her lips were pressed to his ear, she whispered, "Jason, I think your plan has failed."

When he repeated the move, he too whispered, "Well, in some ways it has worked, not well mind you, but worked nonetheless. I am starting to get a better idea who has betrayed me. Thankfully those that haven't, is a much longer list, so far."

"Who?"

"We don't have time for that right now. What we need to do is get you out of here, which I will admit, might be harder than I thought. They've got enough men surrounding the house that it would take a tactical strike and maybe not even then. There has to be a way to save you and our baby girl, I refuse to lose the two of you after all of this."

"I know you love us and I also know how hard this has been on you. Your best friend, the one you gave up almost everything for, has proven just how unworthy he was of the gift of your loyalty and brotherhood. I can see the pain in your eyes and hear it in your voice. The betrayal of these men, your men, is a hard pill to swallow, but Sonny managed to turn some of them against you. If you want to place the blame where it should be, then you should blame me."

"Why would I blame you for this?"

"Why not is the better question? Jason, Sonny was jealous of me and the relationship we share. Wait, he's dead right? That slippery cockroach wasn't able to convince you it was all a setup, right?"

"Kind of hard to scream setup when his dick was out and hard and he was beating off to…" God, he had been such an idiot. Elizabeth was right years ago. "He was jacking off to your rape video and when I interrupted him, he tried to put the moves on me…Baby, it was horrible. I don't know when he lost his mind but when I killed him, there was nothing of the man I first met."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a ploy from the get-go? We always knew he was smart but when he was obsessed with someone or something, he didn't hesitate to go to Crazyville. I love you and I know, no matter what I say, you are going to take the brunt of the blame for all of this but remember one thing, I love you, your daughter already loves you, you have people standing behind you, because you are a good man. Don't let the few who have been frequenting Crazyville with Sonny, shake your faith."

"If I was as good as you believe I would have found another way to handle this, not putting my pregnant wife in the crosshairs of madmen."

"We brainstormed for weeks, months, trying to figure out how to go about this. Jason we've been married for two years. We couldn't start a family because someone might become suspicious, we couldn't announce our nuptials, because I'd become a target. If you hadn't used the family brand of condoms, our precious little girl would be on her way. This was the only way to take back our life."

"Yes, and once again, you are in danger."

"Please, stop. Life is a pathway of danger, one misplaced step, one wrong move or word, could cause life to end. We don't know what the future has in store for us, I could die tomorrow, and you could too. Nothing in life is guaranteed, life is a gift and I refuse to waste a moment of it. Buck up baby, we did this. We are in deep but I have faith we will come out the other side stronger and happier, now you need to believe it."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You are one hell of a man and that bike of yours…makes you irresistible."

"I knew it, my bike is the only…"

"Shut up and kiss me. We don't have much time."

When they both pulled away from lack of oxygen, their faces were flush and their pupils dilated with passion.

"Quick, before the dumbasses get back, who can we trust here and how are we going to get out of this, still alive?"

"You and alive better be synonymous to the next hundred or more years, otherwise I am going to follow your cute butt to heaven and stalk you. Enzo, Christopher, Mark, Dennis, Angelo and Logan, do not trust, no matter what. Marco…I believe he is still trustworthy, but he has been in deep cover for over a year and a half. Francis and Johnny O are obviously trustworthy and so are Zeke, Max and Milo and Demetri. Cody and…please don't kill me, Johnny Z are alive and also under deep cover."

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Johnny Z, the man I dated for two years, while I waited, kind of, for you to pull your head out of your ass, is alive and well and you knew where he was, all this time?"

"No…not really, I only learned about his resurrection when I found out Cody was alive."

"When?"

"Umm…this really isn't the time…"

"Don't you give me the time talk right now, I love you, God knows I do, but you need to talk. Jason, I thought it was my fault that he was taken!"

"Why would you think that? He was working for us…and there in lie the problem, Sonny was jealous of the relationship you had with one of 'HIS' guards and kidnapped him. I don't know what Sonny had planned for him or Cody, but it never happened beyond the taking."

"We will be having a nice long talk about this at a…"

When Jason heard the doorknob rattle, he realized belatedly, his girl's hands were still bound. On second take, he also noticed she had managed to damage the riot cuffs slightly. Pulling with all his might, Jason managed to break her hands apart. One hand was still held securely, but could move freely.

"Be prepared and take any opening you can. If Marco tries to take you out of here…"

Before he could say anything else, Marco and four other men came into the room. "Jason, I see you have enjoyed your few moments with the lovely Elizabeth but it is time to say goodbye. A car is here, to take you to my boss, before…well, that doesn't really matter. Elizabeth, don't do anything stupid and you might live to see tomorrow."

"Marco, worry about your own ass and I'll worry about mine." Elizabeth said as she moved back over to Jason. "For good old times right Jackass?" As she slipped him a little tongue and then for good measure, cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Yes, feeling the love here, you crazy bitch."

"Enough, Chris, Enzo, Zeke and Logan, take Jason to the car. Angelo and Max put her in my vehicle and stay with her. Don't trust anything she has to say."

Elizabeth watched the men jump at their orders and prayed Jason was right. If even one of the men he said could be trusted, couldn't, their whole house of cards would come crashing down.

**XxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning for language and adult situations, just to be on the safe side. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Eight**

***Flashback***

"Elizabeth, I need you to trust me. Things are going to be happening and our lives are going to be in turmoil until I can figure things out. I need you to believe in me and the feelings I have for you."

"What…what are your feelings Jason?"

"You, you know I love you right?"

"No…I don't think I know that. Jason, everything between us has been so hot and cold. I don't even know if we can get past this."

"Please, please baby, don't say that. I love you; I have loved you, for what feels like my whole life. I know everything has been screwed up and we've missed our chance more often than not, but my life, it has been hell ever since you walked out, all those years ago and when you started dating Johnny…I thought my life was over. I can't promise our life will be easy, but I can promise you I will love you till the ends of time and beyond."

"Jason, why now, what's changed?"

"First let me tell you what I want. First I want us to get married tomorrow, I want to bind myself to you in all ways possible. Secondly, I want you to move into a house that I am going to have set up for you, it will have top of the line security features and will keep you as safe as possible and thirdly, no one can know yet."

"Jason?"

"I can't tell you everything, but I think your rape was staged by Sonny and quite possibly some of our guards. I don't know who yet or the why's of it all, but I am being betrayed by those I am closest to. Carly has something to do with this but I don't know what exactly. I know I am asking a lot of you, but you need to know how much I love you, that above all else, is what matters."

"Let me get this straight, we get married, I get a house, but I can't tell anyone about our love, I can't say we are married and if I understand right, we will only get to spend sparse moments together until you figure out this deep, dark plan of Sonny and his loyal flunkies, who just so happen to be not so loyal to you?"

"That's about the gist of it baby. Did I mention I'd love you forever?"

"Yes, you did and I may be completely off my rocker, but my answer is yes. I think maybe this would be the time you send me in to get lobotomized or something." She said with a sardonic smile.

"Well, maybe we both need to be, but I don't care, you said yes, that is all that matters."

"I did say yes."

**XxXxX**

"Jason, it has been over two years and you are no closer than you were the day we got married. This has to end. There has to be a way to discover where all the betrayal begins and ends. You need to figure this out and fast."

"I've been trying baby, but every time I think I am making headway, I take five steps back. Please be patient, I am doing as much as I can, without causing anyone to get suspicious."

"Well, you need to move up your plan or time frame or something, because Jason, you know that night you came to see me, when you were talking about Sonny and we made love…well guess what, I'm pregnant. You decided to be loyal to the family brand, except Tracy was cutting corners and there are hundreds of lawsuits because a lot of them were defective."

"Pregnant?!"

"Yes."

"Pregnant, really?"

"Jason…"

"A Baby?"

"Plan on wrapping your mind around this any time soon?" Elizabeth asked but she was smiling.

"Umm…Nope don't think so."

"What has your gears grinding?"

"…you are pregnant and…fuck…I am so damn happy…but I am scared. Everything is going to hell and things are getting more out of control."

"You know I didn't plan this right but I am happy. We've been waiting years to start our lives and this finally feels like a start. We need a plan, a plan to put an end to this. We need to live Jason, not this constant state of fear and wariness."

"Well, since my plans have yet to work or do more than piss us off, got any bright ideas?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Screw liking it, if your plan can do more than mine, I'm all for it."

"Okay, well, here is what I think we need to do…"

**XxXxX**

"If this goes badly, I could lose you both."

"True, but if we don't do something, we aren't really living anyway."

"Okay, but if this goes completely hari-kari I want you to go to our safe place. No one and I do mean no one besides you and I know about it. You'll be safe there."

"Jason, please don't talk like this, don't be fatalistic. We may not have a perfect life right now but we have the ability to make it so."

"There was a reason we didn't run off into the sunset when we got married. Even though we don't talk about it, there are still people here that we care about."

"I know, but you mean more and if that makes me a bad person, so be it."

"You could never be a bad person and you are right, there is more at stake now, than ever before."

"So, we fake going on the run and a fight, you leave me and hope the people you are leaving to protect me, will do so, once I'm taken."

"They have damn near everything I own bugged and tracking devices in everything. We have to sell this, like we are going for an Oscar."

"We can do this. Just remember what we have to come home to."

"It is all I think about."

"Wait, how do you know they are going to arrest you for Ric's murder?"

"I paid some vagabond to say he saw someone fitting my description in the area around the time of Ric's death."

"Who tipped you off that Carly was going to kill him?"

"I can't tell you right now but thankfully we still have men loyal to the Morgan side of the business."

"Okay, so tomorrow…" Elizabeth said but trailed off. Her heart heavy, but she knew freedom was around the corner, in one form or another.

"Yes, tomorrow…" Jason agreed, but also trailed off. His heart just as heavy.

***End Flashback***

**XxXxX**


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Thanks for the reviews/follows and faves!

**Chapter Nine **

"You know girly, once the boss gets his hand on Morgan, life is going to be good. Port Charles will finally ascend and takes its place among the great cities in the mob world."

"Whatever you say Angelo, since we all know your word is law."

"The other men may have qualms about hitting you or any woman, but I like the sight of my mark on your snowy white skin. I look forward to putting more marks on you, branding you as my property."

"Do, say, whatever you want. We both know that when the time comes, you won't have the balls to lay a finger on me or have you already forgotten the sting of the blade separating your finger from your hand."

"You sure are an uppity bitch, ain't ya?"

"Not uppity at all, I simply know when a man deserves my respect and when they don't. You and the men that are loyal to you, had to force your way in, you didn't garner respect or show mercy when it was warranted. You still think you can take something by the size of your gun or the sharpness of your blade but in the end, you too will fall, because you forget that the greatest weakness of a man or any being for that matter is his ego."

She had been expecting a blow but his speed didn't give her enough warning, to dodge it. She was about to lash out and hopefully strike her own blow, but Marco breezed out of the log cabin and to her side.

"Wrong move Angelo. You should have kept your hands to yourself."

The sound of popping was loud but unmistakable. The deadened stare of Angelo, should have terrified her but actually did the exact opposite and calmed her.

Jason hadn't mentioned what she should do or say, if she found herself alone with someone he believed they could trust, so for the time being, she was going to go with no one was trustworthy.

She also didn't want to tip anyone off, if she happened to be bugged.

"Max, I can't believe you would betray Jason and Sonny like this. Does your father know what you are doing?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Max retorted.

Elizabeth was about to respond when she saw Marco coming back.

Her worry over Jason was beginning to become a living and breathing thing. Her stomach rolled with the gentle motion of the car, it could be morning sickness but it could also be that worm of fear.

"Liz, would you please calm down? You are driving me insane over here."

"You…What the fuck…seriously, you want me to calm down?" Well, her worry was taking a backseat now; she was completely and utterly pissed.

"Fuck you Marco. Pull over, I can't handle being in this vehicle with either of you for another moment."

"You aren't dictating this little trip, so cool your tits."

Well, that answered that question. Obviously someone was listening in on them.

Going another direction Elizabeth asked demurely, "I need to use the bathroom, can we please stop?"

When Marco's head whipped in her direction, she figured she'd thrown him.

"We will be stopping soon for the night, and then…you can use the facilities."

"Whatever."

XxXxX

They drove for nearly two hours before they pulled off on to a dirt road. The house, little more than a shack, that they hauled him into, left Jason feeling in serious need of a shower, but doubt they'd be so accommodating.

After blathering on about some code and how a new power was going to rise, they took to beating him.

Jason felt the blow before he even saw it, of course, that could be because he couldn't see out of his left eye, it was swollen too much from too many hits. His right eye was squinted half shut, to prevent the dripping blood from entering it.

All in all, he was a mess.

In all honesty, he was beginning to feel like the underdog in a cock fight.

Deciding to take a page out of his girl's book, Jason said, "If you keep beating on me like a hooker who owes you money, what will be left for your boss? Is he just coming to see my corpse or does he actually intend to speak to me?"

When the blows halted but the silence extended, Jason knew he was right, this wasn't only about his potential death, it was about something else too.

"How long do I have to wait for the mastermind to show up?"

"Your sarcasm shows how stupid you are. You can call our boss whatever you want, but the fact remains, you've been taken down, you and that whore you dally with, will see death before the week is out."

"Aww, am I supposed to quake in fear, scream and shout about the injustices? Shall I get emotional because you called Elizabeth a whore?"

"We know you Jason and we know you don't like…certain things."

"You know nothing but the truth remains, sticks and stones. You can say what you want and obviously, you can do what you want, since you've got me at an impasse, being tied up and all. I may be down now, but…"

Hearing a vehicle entering the yard on the hard packed gravel, Jason turned towards the door, waiting for 'someone's' entrance.

Before the vehicles door opened, Jason felt a blindfold being lowered over his eyes.

No sooner was he deprived of sight than he heard the telltale sound of automatic gunfire. As he followed the path of the shots, Jason's breath hitched when the double pop of a handgun sounded inside the room he resided.

"Mr. Morgan…it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Suddenly the bright light of day was flooding back to him. Jason's eyebrow twitched when he saw the man standing in front of him.

"I…"

"Yes, I suppose you have questions but perhaps now isn't the time."

"You expect me to believe anything you have to say? You came into my territory, you…"

"Mr. Morgan, you misunderstand. Sadly, this is neither the time nor the place to get into this. I know this is going to sound odd, but I need you to trust that I don't mean you harm."

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Since September is months away, no, you weren't born yesterday. I hate to be so cliché but, come with me if you want to live."

Jason was about to make a snide remark, but when his bonds were cut and he had free movement again, he decided the best course of action was to bite his tongue, for a moment.

"Is this where I take your hand and you lead me down the road, possibly to grandmother's house, with her big, sharp teeth or perhaps, I take your hand and you lead me to a house built of sweets?"

"I should hope you don't want to hold my hand, what would your wife say about that?"

That made Jason's thoughts grind to an immediate halt. "Excuse me, what…what did you say? I'm not married."

'Sure Jason, maybe you can deliver that line again and with a little more conviction.' His mind taunted him.

"Can we please dispense with the lies, they are not becoming and only lower my esteem of you and really, it is pretty low as it is."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I hate to reiterate myself but can we get the hell out of here? You know, before the 'boogeyman' shows up."

Rolling his eyes, Jason gave himself a moment to assess, assess and catalogue his injuries, assess the complete stupidity of even contemplating going along with this man and assessing whether or not he could get away from both of his adversaries without becoming aerated from numerous bullets.

"If this is some sort of scam, I will, with my dying breath, kill you."

"Yes, yes, you are an alpha and trying to show your dominance, however, it might be a little more believable if you hadn't been restrained and look like you were just fed through a meat grinder."

"Now who's wasting time?"

"Does that mean the great 'enforcer' has admitted to being reluctant to trusting me?"

"I'm glad you are finding this so amusing, but you haven't given me a reason why I should trust you. You could be the 'bad guy' I've been searching for. Tell me why I should trust anything you say, since it is obvious, you've been telling some convoluted lies."

"The reason you should trust me or at the very least, follow me is simple, but I am not certain you are…ready for this kind of truth."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of whether or not I can handle something? Just give it to me straight, give me this 'amazing' truth, which you think should grant you my trust."

"Why Jason, we're family."

"Say what the fuck?"

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. I can't thank you all enough for the kind words, thoughts and prayers for my dad. He says "Thank you for thinking of me, your words, thoughts and prayers are not only appreciated by my daughter, but me as well" (I read your wonderful responses to him! Huge hugs and love for you all) Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows!

**Chapter Ten**

"What do you mean, 'we're family?'

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Hahaha, funny…now that you are done being a clown…you are done, right? Will you please explain yourself?"

"I don't see why I have to explain myself but since it will need to come to light sooner rather than later, I will share the information I have, as soon as we get the hell out of here. Stop asking questions…better yet, just shut up and do as you're told for once."

"Listen here…" Before he could work up a good head of steam, he was once again cut off."

"Yes, yes, the great Jason Morgan, you'll beat me, break my knee caps, eviscerate me and flog me…Do you want your wife in danger forever or are you man enough to put up and shut up?"

Not bothering to respond, he simply gestured to the open bedroom door. As they moved through the house, Jason took notice of every detail of his surroundings; it was until they crested the front of the house, that they heard the telltale sign of tires on gravel.

"Time for the backup plan son, let's go."

"I am not your son, do not call me that."

"No shit, if you were my son, you couldn't be married to my daughter."

As they ran through the dense thicket of trees, Jason hoped Xavier knew where he was going, the twists and turns of his obviously random movements, confusing Jason immensely. Then all of a sudden his brain kicked in as he replayed that last sentence.

"Say what the fuck?" Sure it wasn't his most eloquent moment, but he figured he deserved to be forgiven for that.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Did your mind finally catch up or catch a clue?"

"Wow, you are a cranky, sarcastic bastard. You throw this shit at me and expect me to trust you and your word, but I don't know you from Adam."

"Listen up Mr. Morgan and listen well. You married my daughter and had her keep it a dirty little secret; while you ran around with those mentally disturbed people you call 'family'. You married her because you are a selfish son of a bitch and didn't think how your big 'secret' was going to affect her."

"You don't know anything Xavier. I love her, more than my life, I would die for her. I have been doing all of this because I want to make her safe, I need her to be safe and now, I need our child to be safe." Take a breath and giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts, Jason began again. "Just because you 'claim' to be here father, doesn't make it so. Where's your proof? And if you are her father, where the hell have you been all this time? Where were you when she was raped?"

"That I promise you is a really long story and this isn't the time. We need to meet up with John Durant. Perhaps from here on out, you'll be a little more careful with the vipers you let into your home and heart."

"What does John Durant have to do with anything?" Jason asked, but he had a sinking suspicion.

"He's the 'Boss' everyone's been talking about. Your dear, wonderful, completely sane friend – I say this with derision – has decided that waiting for you to claim her, had taken too long, so she upped the stakes. She also convinced Ric and Ian to beat my baby girl to death, the only reason she is alive now, is because those two sick freaks started thinking with their little heads. She's alive because she was raped. Your 'friend' did that to her."

Jason's stomach threatened to revolt, but with sheer will alone, he managed to get it to settle down some.

How could he face his own wife after all of this? How did he let such malevolent people into his life and not see them for the monsters they were.

"What they did to Elizabeth, it isn't your fault. She won't blame you, just like I don't. It was Carly and those two bottom feeders; I can't in good conscious call them men. From what I have witnessed and gathered Carly has a 'me complex', everything has to be about her, all the time. When she isn't front and center…that's when her plans come into play."

"How…gah, I don't even know if I want to ask this but, how did you witness her? Was it from a distance?"

"Let's just say, I have up close and personal experience with the she-devil herself. Since I came to Port Charles, all my actions were to help my daughter. There were certain things I could do and one of those was getting close to Carly and pumping her for information. It isn't hard to get her to turn on those she 'loves', she is the worst kind of viper, she'd turn on her own kids if it meant bettering herself and we both know Carly never betters herself, she just wants more money, more power, more people bowing down and kissing her feet."

"Sucks to be you! You may have discovered some of her plans and ideas, but the one thing about Carly that you might not know; she thinks well on her feet and will always keep certain things quiet. Even if she trusted you completely, she…I suppose the word is learned to always gather as much information for and against a person. The worst thing is, she'll use or sell that information to garner the best response."

"She may have some secrets but I believe I have the biggest of them figured out."

"So what does John Durant have to do with all of this?"

"Carly went to him when things…weren't going her way, so she made a deal, as I said before, if 'daddy' takes away everything you cared about and isolate you to the point that you'd be grateful to her, and then she was going to bring in daddy and have him help to shore up the business. Except, you'd still just be an enforcer, John had no intention of giving up that sort of power."

"How did you find this entire thing out and why haven't you revealed yourself to me or Elizabeth?"

"The first is easier to answer. I planned too, but my man on the inside, or I should say men, heard that things were going to be happening soon. Carly's narcissistic attitude, would have soon pushed her to act against Elizabeth in some form or another of violence, probably her death. When I found out you and she had a plan, I took a step back, hoping I'd find you worthy to handle things."

"I've failed in every aspect."

"Not at all Jason, you have done many things right, like marrying and loving my daughter. You could say the reason I know so much is because we are in the same business but unlike the ex-Mr. Corinthos, I actually have people loyal to me and I run a tight ship."

"So you HAVE been trying to take over my business?"

"Not in the least, where Sonny was failing it, I simply bought it back and shored it up, not only with money but the power behind my name."

Things were finally starting to make sense. All the attacks that seemed to come from within really had. Sonny had been making bad choices for years now it seemed.

"What do you plan on doing about the business, since, if my calculations are correct, you now own 79%?"

"Absolutely nothing, except help if you want it or to offer advice. I have been mostly retired for three years now, but when I found out about my daughter, I slipped back in a little more, to ensure her safety."

"Nothing in life has a guarantee."

"Jason, we can continue to do the round and round but the fact remains, Elizabeth is my daughter, I do own most of your company, which I intend to return to you. I plan on staying in Port Charles so I can get to know you both better and my granddaughter of course."

"How do you even know about the baby?"

"I am a very thorough man and leave nothing to chance. When I noticed Elizabeth's routine alter even the slightest bit, I grew concerned, at first I thought one of your 'friends' were threatening her but when she made two back to back appoints with Kelly Lee, I put one and two together and came up with, baby makes three."

"Did…you…how do you know it's a girl? Was it in her paperwork?"

"I don't know any more than Elizabeth does, but when I heard her at that bench you two claim as yours, she was softly talking to the baby and continually called her a...well a…her."

"You know, when we first started talking about babies and what our life would be like once this looming threat was over, we always said we'd like to have a girl first. Well, actually, I wanted a boy first, a boy who would cherish and protect his younger sister, a brother who would be her confidant, her safe haven when she felt she couldn't come to us. Elizabeth said, if we had a girl first, then she with her patience could teach us the right and wrong ways of raising a child. In all honesty, I think she just wants a girl."

"I missed so much of her life and even now, it can't be settled because of the threat your friends pose."

"I'd love to talk about her more and share past stories, but we can't, as you said, now is not the time. Back to the matter at hand, how and when are you going to call Mr. Durant?"

"I'm not going to call him at all, am I Mr. Durant?"

"What?" Jason asked.

He had been so caught up in the moment he had forsaken his greatest asset, to always know your surroundings and who were in those surroundings. He was kicking himself for his lackadaisical attitude, especially when his and Elizabeth's life hung in the balance.

"If you two were any louder, you'd have alerted everything in a five mile radius to your location. If you were trying to get away, you didn't do a very good job. Good to see you again Mr. Morgan, Xavier."

XxXxX


	12. Chapter 12

As always warning for language and adult situations (to be on the safe side) Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. One more chapter after this, and another stories sees completion.

**Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth was ready to vibrate out of her skin and she had to pee so badly, she felt like she was in jeopardy of floating away. Not to mention, she was missing Jason and was scared their plan was going to back fire and she'd lose her husband.

"Marco, it's been…"

No sooner had she spoken than she felt a jerk of the vehicle.

She felt the jerk again but before she could even for an idea of what it was, their vehicle was swinging side to side. She watched in horrified fascination as Marco tried to bring it back under control but it was obvious from her point of view, he was going to lose this battle.

Two things flashed through her mind as the SUV cantered at an unnatural angel. 'Baby, you need to live' and 'Jason, I love you.'

She managed to get one of her hands beneath the seatbelt over her abdomen, and braced another against the dashboard.

As the vehicle rolled for the second time, Elizabeth's hold slipped and her head connected hard with the passenger window.

**XxXxX**

"Is this where we quake in our boots and cry like little girls?"

"Your sense of humor has been vastly underestimated Mr. Morgan."

"So I've been told. I'm sure your daughter didn't wish for us to converse when you got your hands on me, so what exactly is going on?"

"Are you always this impatient or do you have someone waiting for you?"

Jason kept his cool demeanor in place but a trickle of fear was working its way into his heart.

"Why would anyone being expecting me, I wasn't exactly planning on being kidnapped and beaten."

"Perhaps, but I think my daughter has vastly underestimated you and your ability at subterfuge. Can you just imagine what she'd do if you married the little nurse and were expecting?" Durant asked.

Durant's eyes were positively twinkling, what the twinkle meant, Jason didn't know, but that worm of fear was growing by leaps and bounds.

Saying anything at this point was only going to cause more problems and even though Jason itched to have a gun firmly in his hands, the truth of the matter was, he was, for lack of a better word, toothless.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Get on with it already. You obviously have something planned; otherwise, I wouldn't still be standing."

"I do have something planned, but…" Durant said and then looked at his watch. "We still have some time before…shall we say, the fireworks to begin."

"Xavier, how does it feel to be a proud papa?"

"Wanting to know, since you could never say proud and your daughter in the same sentence or is it something more?"

"You do realize I am the one holding the gun, right?"

"I do, but I've never had to rely on a weapon to get what I want. When my daughter learns of me, she won't have to ask if I was sure I am her father, because her mother was with so many men, pardon me, Johns at the time. I may not have been in Elizabeth's life but I know who her mother was and I know we didn't lose her because of a lack of love."

"You are mighty self-righteous for a man who is going to die."

"Say what you like, however this ends, I will go with the knowledge that my daughter is a woman of worth, that even if we died today, I never had to buy her love. You've over played your hand John. So as Jason said, get on with it. You are too smug and too interested in my daughter to not have her, so let me, us, see her."

"Answer me this then, if you loved Elizabeth and her mother so much, why were you not in their lives?"

Jason saw the contemplative look on Xavier's face and wondered that himself.

"To satisfy your curiosity," Xavier said with a sneer. "My Aine was the epitome of grace and beauty. Even though her parents were harsh and cruel, she maintained her innocence. When we discovered that she was pregnant, we'd been too passive in our duties of hiding and her father found out, he kidnapped my wife and unborn child. I looked for years but when I came upon a little house that we had often frequented in our youth and found it burning…the cries of a woman and child…I thought they were my family…"

"Don't stop there, I wish to know more."

"To what end?" Xavier asked, wanting to know the significance of his desires. "I was wrong in my assumptions, I did lose my wife, but my daughter somehow escaped. It wasn't until two years ago that I found evidence of such. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Not entirely, though I do find it kismet that your son-in-law is now in your shoes, how does it feel Mr. Morgan?"

Jason's retort died on his lips as Elizabeth was escorted into the clearing, by a bloodied Marco.

"What the hell is this?" Jason demanded, his eyes cataloguing each and every mar on her beautiful body that he could see.

He felt it rather than saw it, when Xavier took a step closer and in front of him. His eyes could only see Elizabeth, his heart beating three times as fast as moments before.

"Marco, you are early, I haven't yet had the chance to give Mr. Morgan his ultimatum."

"Yes, well…unforeseen happenings left me little choice."

Jason watched as Elizabeth struggled in Marco's arms the moment she heard his voice. When their eyes connected, it felt like his whole body breathed a sigh of relief and then he saw the moment she saw the man standing with him. Her eyes got big and even though he saw that it caused her pain, her mouth dropped open in a large 'O'.

He'd swear she recognized her father with a single look. Which then made him wonder if his child would be able to do so, when he or she arrived, although Elizabeth swore every which way, it was a girl; he was a smarter man and knew not to argue.

**XxXxX**

"Santa Merda…" Elizabeth whispered. She didn't know a lot of Italian yet, but she had been studying up, hoping that when life settled they would get to take the honeymoon they'd both been wanting.

When she turned her eyes back to Jason, she felt all the muscles tense in her already tense body.

Marco's grip wasn't very strong but the moment she tensed, she felt his begin to adjust, but he was too late. Elizabeth bolted the moment she felt his grip falter. One second she was standing beside a possible ally and then next Jason's strong embrace was engulfing her.

As soon as she was safe, she gave a longer look at the man beside her husband. Yes, even closer, those were her eyes, they were unmistakable. "You two need to explain yourselves when this is over, I am sure I'll have a hundred and one questions."

Even as she talked, she kept up a steady observation of their circumstances. She noticed the man with her eyes turn slightly away from her, offering her more of his back and that is when she saw it.

"So…what's it going to be? Hangings, bullets and or beatings? Will more people be joining us?"

"You are a little spitfire aren't you my darling Elizabeth?" Durant asked in a sickly sweet manner.

Mumbling under her breath, she said, "You have no idea."

One moment she was standing in Jason's embrace, the next she was beside the mystery man. Without thinking about it, she reached for the gun and took aim at John Durant.

"You do not know a single thing about me Mr. and you never will." Elizabeth said as she squeezed the trigger. Her aim had never been great but today it was true and hit her mark.

When silence returned to the clearing, all three were able to hear the encroaching footsteps.

"Morgan, you protect my baby girl with your life, get out of here, I'll take care of this and meet you back in Port Charles. Keep heading in a easterly direction and you will come across a vehicle I left there."

Elizabeth again looked at the man, and realized, this was the Xavier that Jason had been worried about. She didn't get another moment to absorb because within the next second, the gun in her hand was taken and Jason was scooping her up and running.

The air was rent with noise and gunshots echoed in the stillness. Even Jason's large strides didn't dampen the sound of fire fight behind them.

Elizabeth curled more fully into Jason's arms, hoping to make a smaller target should one of the men get by her…father. 'Yup, still odd to even think about that.'

She no sooner had the thought than Jason's stride slowed as a grunt was pulled from deep within. She glanced at his face, trying to discern the reason for the grunt, but her gaze was instantly pulled back down when she felt the moisture on her own skin.

It took maybe a second to see and think it all, when she heard the thunk of a bullet embedding in the tree a mere foot in front of them.

It had passed right through his shoulder, she thought in wonder, before the day's events were too much and darkness claimed her.

**XxXxX**

Jason felt the weight of her shift and knew she had succumbed to unconsciousness. In a way, he thought it was best. Her body had obviously taken a lot of abuse and needed to seek a respite of a sort. If they made it out of this, just maybe, so would their child.

The noise had begun to lessen even though his strides were no longer as quick or as sure. The weight of her body, although slight, was causing him immeasurable pain. Thankfully, it didn't feel like any major arteries had been hit but that didn't lessen his pain.

Not sure how long he'd been walking but sure the day was growing late, Jason was about to consider stopping when he saw a break in the trees. About five hundred yards from where he exited the forest, there was a black four door sedan.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jason opened the backdoor carefully, trying not to jostle Elizabeth but she stirred nonetheless.

"Jas…Mmm…Jason, where are we?" Elizabeth asked, only a small whimper in pain escaping her lips.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. How are you feeling?"

"Considering I was in a car crash and have been kidnapped and whatever else…not too bad. I'm sore, that is for sure, but I tried to protect our baby as much as possible during it, and I've had no cramping or anything, so we may have gotten lucky. Never mind me at the moment, how are you?"

"Another gunshot wound, go figure."

"That's right! I am so sorry; I should have been taking care of you not passing out." Elizabeth said in disgust.

"Relax, I'm okay. You and our baby are okay, we will get out of this."

"Jason, it is just one close call after another. Look at your face; you can't even open that eye, due to swelling…Check the trunk, let's see if there is anything in there to patch you up with."

"We need to get on the road…" Jason said, but saw the look he was getting and simply opened the truck and pulled the first aid kit from it. Xavier really had been prepared.

Even though the wound was clotting, Elizabeth felt it prudent to use the clotting powder to 'guarantee' a good clot. She had just attached the last strip of tape over the gauze padding when he heard the grating voice.

"Why do you continue to do this to me, to our son? I've tried to be understanding, I've tried to see things from your perspective, I've tried everything, even having her murdered and the stupid bitch just won't die! How can you continue to dally with someone like her, when you have someone so much more perfect for you, in me?"

"Oh goodie, she's jumped the slightly sane bus and boarded the completely crazy train."

"Shut up you ignorant bitch. You do not speak unless I give you leave to do so. This is my…" Carly screamed.

"Carly, would you please calm down. What are you doing and what do you mean you've tried to have her murdered?" Jason asked. His voice was calm but a storm waged behind his truculent blue eyes.

"See Jason, this just proves how much I love you. I've tried everything and when those idiots decided to think with the wrong heads and raped her first, they screwed up. Courtney almost hit her with her car, but the drugged out bitch couldn't even do that right. Ric tried for her again last month but the idiot is more useless than I had thought. Now answer me this, why, why do you continually choose her over me?"

"Carly, no one has been chosen over anyone…" Jason began, but suddenly Carly was in his arms and pawing him, forcing him to stop.

"You will back the hell up Carly or you will not leave here in one piece." Elizabeth said in a deceptively calm yet menacing voice.

"Aww, little Muffin, what are you going to do to me? Cry me to death?"

"No Carly, I am going to break each and every diseased finger you have on my husband, I am going to rip each and every bleach blonde lock of hair from your head."

Carly's laughter was loud to begin with but Elizabeth and Jason both, saw the moment that her words penetrated.

"Your husband?!" Carly screamed.

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth had been standing by the back door, while Jason was closer to the trunk, but as Carly brought up a gun and pointed not at her, like she'd suspected, the unwavering gun barrel was directed at Jason.

Knowing it was not a good idea to provoke her, Elizabeth still opened her mouth. "Is this the part where you say, 'if I can't be with you, no one will!'? Or is this the part where you bargain with me to save his life and say, 'If you love him, you'll walk away…' So Carly, what is the cliché you will be using today, since we both know, you live in a house constructed of clichés and barely there truths?"

Elizabeth knew she was 'poking the bear', but with Carly it was easier and possibly safer to keep her off balance than to show weakness.

"If you walk away right now, I won't hurt you or Jason. If you leave him and never return, he will get to have a long and happy life."

"And who is this happy life supposed to be with? You? Carly, he is my HUSBAND, you can dance and sing crazy all you want, it isn't going to change the fact that I am now and will always be, his wife. Would you really be so cruel as to pull another child out of his arms, before it is even born?"

It was a gamble mentioning their child but she didn't know what else to do. She only prayed that by speaking of her pregnancy, Carly's girl side would show…compassion.

"You BITCH, I'll kill your DEMON spawn before it ever breaths my air!" Carly howled, right before attacking her.

**XxXxX**

Jason pulled the small revolver from the trunk and was about to intercede when Elizabeth's fist struck Carly firmly in the nose. The crunch of cartilage was satisfying but his baby was pregnant and wrestling wasn't going to keep her that way, especially if Carly had anything to say about it.

Again he was moving to intercept but Elizabeth rolled out from under the crazed woman and managed to gain her feet.

"No bitch living or dead will give me an ultimatum about my husband or anyone else I love." Elizabeth said before delivering a beautiful roundhouse kick to Carly's head. "You messed with the wrong bitch, Bitch!"

"When did you get all scrappy?"

"I've wanted to deliver a beat down on her ass for years. Can you blame me?"

"Not at all, but in your condition, you need to take it easy." Jason said.

"When you put a bullet between her eyes, I'll take it easy but until then, if she draws breath, I can't promise you that."

She watched Jason, seeing if he would do it or not.

When his lips descended to hers, she lost all train of thought. It wasn't until the echo of the gun discharging that she came back to herself.

"Good choice baby! I want more kids, so castrating you wasn't high on my list."

"Good thing, I want more babies with you too."

"Time to go home?"

"Long past time."

"Okay, but a stop at the hospital for both of us…we need it." Elizabeth said as she kicked Carly's lifeless corpse as she climbed into the passenger side door.

"I'm glad you aren't going to fight me on that."

"Why would I, I have everything to live for."

"We both do." Jason said, laying a sweet kiss to her forehead before closing her door, walking around to his and starting the car.

"Don't think you are off the hook that easily Mr. You owe me an explanation about dear old dad back there."

"How?"

"I'm not Carly or any other dim-wits you've dated before. I have eyes and those eyes are the same as his. I love you and because of all of this, I don't even want to know how long you've known, just…give me the truth."

"I only found out today. Did you know it was a possibility?"

"Didn't have the foggiest idea. Can't say I'm shocked though, I always felt…a part from the Webbers."

"You haven't been a Webber for years and you won't be an Angelitto either, you are a Morgan, till time ends."

"I am more than okay with that. Let's get going before another big bad pops up. I'm tired, sore and so hungry…I could eat a horse, and that is scary."

"It really is. Home, that's where we will be soon, just not soon enough for my taste." Jason said as he pulled out on to the road and began the long journey back.

Elizabeth moved as close as she could and gently laid her head on his wounded shoulder. Holding hands was great, but she needed to feel and smell him, to know he was really there.

"There is more to talk about, but can we do that after everything else?" Elizabeth asked, already fighting a yawn.

"Absolutely, nothing and I do mean nothing, is more important that you and me, all the rest of the refuse can wait till we are safe and sound."

"I love you!"

"And I love you!"

**XxXxX**


	13. Chapter 13

Another story is done! Thanks for coming on this ride with me. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Thank you ever so much for the reviews, faves and follows!

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason drove the entire way, but as he saw the signs for Port Charles, he was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss, exhaustion, and outright terror.

As he pulled up to General Hospital, he felt the last of his adrenaline fleeing.

"Elizabeth, we're here. I think I'm going to need your help getting out and into the hospital."

Even though his voice was quiet, she stirred. "Oh God, Jason, why didn't you wake me, I would have driven."

"You and our baby needed the sleep; I wouldn't have woken you for anything."

"That is beyond sweet, but it was foolish."

"Not at all, my life doesn't make sense if you two aren't with me, I can't, no, I won't live without you, ever again."

"Jason, I was tired and stressed and a plethora of other emotions but stop treating me like I'm as fragile as spun sugar. I proved today that I could stand on my own. I took a man's life Jason, that will change me, whether you want it to or not. One thing though, I do not feel guilt at taking his life, it was either his or ours and Jason Morgan, I'm not done with you yet. You can trade me in on a newer model in 70 or 80 years."

"70 or 80 huh? What makes you think I'll wait so long?"

"I plan on plying you with my love and womanly wiles and lots of babies."

"Smart woman, I think you may have a deal."

"Good, now can we get you inside and taken care of? At some point, I'd like to sleep in our bed!"

"The further along this pregnancy goes the more bossy you get."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Let's go lover, your baby momma is hurting, hungry, and horny and…had-it."

"Had-it?"

"I was on a roll with the 'H' words, so…"

"Elizabeth, you are…fantastic, fabulous…okay, I'm exhausted, and my brain only has three things in it at the moment. You and our baby and sleep and sex, and maybe food at some point, but it isn't high on my priority list."

"If my mathematic skills are up to par, I'd say that was more than four."

"Hush, let's get this over with so I can get you home."

"Just remember this moment years from now. I hushed, but only because you look so pale you are almost Casper-like."

"Who's Casper?"

"Duh, the friendly ghost and just between you and me, I am wanting you in the land of the living."

"Let's go, I have no desire to be a ghost. I have too much to live for."

Elizabeth moved as quickly as her body would let her, but her body had stiffened up while she slept.

When she got to the driver side of the vehicle, she took a breath and controlled her face. Jason wouldn't lean on her if he discovered just how sore she was.

"Let's go big guy, the quicker…" Elizabeth said but stopped when she felt Jason's weight fully. They had made it maybe five feet before Jason began to slip from her hold.

She staggered as she tried to take the brunt of his weight but it was too much and he slid to the ground.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

To her, it seemed her shouts fell on deaf ears. When she was about to make the decision to go or stay, she heard footsteps.

"It's about time! Get him on a stretcher; there is no time to lose."

When she heard his groan, she thanked whatever deity that might have been listening. 'God had to be a woman.' She thought to herself wryly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, what the hell would I do without you? What would our child do?"

"I'm okay sweetheart. You and baby…need to be checked out too."

His out of breath reply didn't really do much to calm her nerves, but she had to maintain her calm.

**XxXxX**

There both being admitted changed all of their plans, three days after being admitted, Elizabeth was released and five days for Jason, it was infuriating to say the least, but as they stepped through the house together, it finally felt like they'd made it home.

After countless hours of being interrogated about the GSW and a car accident that had never been reported, the police left the case open. It wasn't what either Jason or Elizabeth wanted but it was better than being thrown in jail for aiding and abetting a supposed murder.

The few days that they were gone, Mac had found and followed a lead, which had done wonders to exonerate Jason.

"How do you think they discovered the evidence that it was Carly who killed Ric?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess, I'd swear Sonny had evidence and kept it at the coffee shop. To be honest, I'm shocked that Mac didn't try to pin Sonny's death on me. What good fortune you kept receipts from the motel and that there were cameras in the office but not near the rooms."

"Did Diane tell you if you'd face any repercussions from my staged jailbreak?"

"I supposedly won't see anything but community service, 500 hours. I hear you got 1000 and you have to remain in Port Charles city limits for the next year."

"Yeah, it isn't all bad Jason. It could have been worse I suppose, but Lucky was pressing Mac for steeper charges. He wanted me and you both to never see the light of day. How you managed to get Mac to listen to Diane, you'll have to explain to me one day."

"I will and you are right, it isn't that bad. There's more to talk about isn't there?"

"You know it. Where do you want to start first?"

"I think you are the one with the most questions, so let me have it."

Taking a moment to arrange her thoughts, she wondered what the most pertinent questions were.

"You knew…fuck…why did you keep Johnny Z's resurrection from me? We may not have been 'in love' in love, but I gave him all of me that I could. Your continually pushing me away pushed me into his arms and his life. Jason, he and I shared…a child." It was too much, not only had she lost their child in the seventh month, but she was once again pregnant and terrified it would happen again.

"Just because our child died, doesn't make me love her less. Yet, not even a week after trying to pull myself out of a deep depression over my child's death, who never got a chance to live because of one of Corinthos/Morgan enemies. The man I did love was killed and I was alone. Where were you, where was the protection I needed then."

"Yes, I knew Johnny was alive but, I didn't find that out until late last year. By then, I didn't know how to tell you. O'Brien got me word but by then…Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you everything, but when we did get a moment, I was greedy and wanted it to be about us. Your child was a great loss and even though those selfish bastards I had aligned myself with didn't know it, I loved you even more, even though the child wasn't mine. I would have done anything to protect you, but at every turn I was shoved further away. We know now why…I swear to you, I will forever be sorry for what you lost."

"Jason, I love you, you are my husband and this is your baby but…I can't talk about that right now, it is as if the wound has been ripped open again. I…need something easier for the moment. Who wasn't loyal, who was?"

"The fool that I am and the sad fact that the list of who is, will be easier to list, don't look at me with pity, it was my own pride that led us here. O'Brien and Francis obviously are loyal, Cody, Johnny, Max, Milo and Marco. Although, Max and Marco are both dead, Max from the accident, his neck broke and there was nothing to be done, as for Marco, he…your father tried to save him but the gunshot wound was too damaging, it pierced the outer wall of his heart."

"I am sorry for all that you lost. What are you going to do now?"

"Why won't you ask me about your father?"

"What is there to ask? How long did you know he was my father?"

Could this talk get any more uncomfortable? She had avoided talking about it while they were in the hospital because there were always eyes and ears around, but now, barely home an hour and they were treading deep water.

When he took her in his arms, the tense set of her shoulders finally relaxed some. There were things that she needed to know and even more so, people she needed to speak with but for this moment, she needed her husband. The lying ass.

"I didn't know until just before Durant showed up. I still don't even know what Durant's full reasoning was for all of this. The truth is hidden behind a mountain of artifice. I feel like the biggest fool."

"Jason, what is done is done. There are a lot of what if's laying behind us and even more should have's and could have's, but they won't get us anywhere. The answers may never be ours to know. I can't, actually I refuse to look back. What matters in this moment and all moments to come, is you are my husband, I am pregnant with your child and…" She was about to continue but the incessant knocking on the front door, pulled her from her safe haven.

"I'll be right there." She shouted before turning back to Jason. "Can we agree that we will move forward, let past grievances, past lies go? I won't lie and say I don't need to speak to Johnny because I do and I will, whether you like it or not but know this, it has always been you Jason. There are no more false starts and danger speeches, it is too late, you walk and I will follow, to the depths and hell and back if I must, okay?"

"Okay."

**XxXxX**

It took almost six months for things to calm down, but life had finally settled into a slight routine. Being eight and some months pregnant, didn't leave Elizabeth with a lot of time.

She'd managed to forge a relationship with her father. Even though she welcomed him into her life with open arms, their relationship wasn't the typical father/daughter type. He treated her with fatherly concern but she saw him more as she did Francis, father-like but not. She couldn't explain it. It was what it was and that's all there was to it.

Perhaps so many years without a father figure had left the hole too great to bridge. It was still early though, they had the rest of their lives.

The one thing she did thank her father for often, was the fact that he used his own business to get Jason out of the mob, of course, that meant her dad was a figurehead again but now he was stationed out of Port Charles and there if and when she needed him.

She understood that some of his old acquaintances were unhappy when he took back the reigns, but with his newly expanded territory, there weren't many who could challenge him.

Much to Jason's chagrin, her and Johnny Z had found their footing and become the best of friends. Since most of Port Charles still looked down their noses at her, she'd made do the best way she could.

They'd spoken at length about their past relationship and the child they lost. After months of tears at just the sight of one another, they were able to move forward, to where they should have always been. It was even Johnny who threw her a baby shower, of course the only people to show up were ex-guards and current ones, but it made her feel like she'd finally found the family she had been seemingly searching for, her whole life.

As some truths came out, Jason spent a night or two on the couch, but for the most part, Jason was as truthful as he could be, without bringing her further into danger. The past may be over, but it could still bite them in the ass.

Lucky was shot after trying to plant bugs in their home and when caught, he'd grabbed Elizabeth and went on the run, it didn't last long, but she had been fearful of all that she had to lose at his hands.

The cop's roadblock worked and she was quickly reunited with her husband, but for a week, Jason was a bear. He bitched and moaned about every little thing he could. The carpet on the stairs was too loose and she could fall, the stairs were too steep and she could fall, the windows were to low and she could trip and fall through them, the counters were ill-placed and she could fall and hurt herself…For a day, she thought he was going to just go to the nearest store, purchase the entire lot of bubble wrap and secure her with it and duct tape her to the bed.

After she'd told him, otherwise known as threatened him with a lifetime of no sex, he eased up. She would never tell another living soul, but his over reaction was rather sweet and endearing, if not completely annoying.

Jason had finally fessed up that Diane and Mac were an item and that was how he had gotten her to get Mac to trust you hadn't kidnapped him or really staged a jail break. It had cost her though, she wasn't allowed to buy a single 'NEW' item for six months and for the first three, it couldn't be used either.

Diane told her when her and Mac returned from fashion week in Milan, that she was kind of happy he'd put a kibosh on her buying things, it made her annual trip that much sweeter because she had saved so much money.

**XxXxX**

All in all, things were looking up. They still didn't have all the answers, but Carly, Sonny and Ric were no longer an issue on the Jason front, and Lucky was no longer an issue for her. Sam had absconded to parts unknown but the whole of Port Charles breathed a sigh of relief at her departure.

There was an August wedding date to renew their vows in front of friends and family. Another week at most and their child would be welcomed into the world. Life was busy but had never felt so complete or as fulfilling.

Jason was now an actual coffee importer, with a little coffee shop that was booming. Peccaminose Delizie, Sinful Delights in English, was the pinnacle of coffee shops. At Elizabeth's request, Jason had procured a baker who made the most decadent sweets and their entire little Port town, took sinful pleasure in his baked goods.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was good.

May Seventh they welcomed their little boy and their little girl. Keeping that little nugget of information from Jason was harder than she thought, but when he started gloating about the fact that she was having a boy and not the girl she thought she was, well, she had to give him the surprise.

Boy was he surprised. Jake came slowly into the world, almost silent in his entrance and so much like his father it was uncanny. Deb, she made her entrance quickly and screamed to the heavens but the minute she nestled into her father's arms…she quieted down and became the little angel, Elizabeth knew resided in her.

So yes, many questions were left without answers but the most important questions had answers daily. She could rage against the injustice of it all but as she told Jason so many moons ago, today matters and so does tomorrow, yesterday, is but a breath on the wind. The memories will remain, but the sorrows need not hold them in chains. Life and love was what they had coming to them in the future and whatever obstacles arose, they'd face them as they did this time, together.

"What has your mind spinning so hard?"

"Nothing actually, I was thinking about today, tomorrow and no longer being chained by a past that holds no water. The past, is an exhaled breath, useful but not needed for the now's and the tomorrows. We'll make life what we want, so long as we trust in one another."

"Trust, something we shall never be without again, Elizabeth Morgan."

"I love you Jason, and look forward to all the todays and tomorrows our future holds."

"I love you as well, my darling Elizabeth. Without you, all my todays and tomorrows would be hollow and without meaning, it is because of you, I have a life I love. Thank you, for all that you are and all that you do and all you give, you…you are the tie that bind us, the tie of it all. All I want is everything and with you, I have it!"

"As you are for me. Together, forever, let's get forever started now and just so you know, I have everything when I have you."

**XxXxX**

**The End**


End file.
